


Girl Crush

by dirtyretro



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Angst, Drabble Collection, Décalcomanie MV, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Ghosts, Greasers & Socs, Halloween, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, Mermaids, Omega Verse, Roller Derby, Smut, Space AU, Spies & Secret Agents, Teasing, Underground Singer AU, Valentine's Day, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/pseuds/dirtyretro
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by insomnia, an overabundance of creative energy, and late night prompt memes.





	1. Décalcomanie - Wheesa (M)

Wheein’s reflection in the golden mirror wasn’t her own, but of Yongsun. They were the spitting image of one another – gorgeous and polished in a red sequin dress and pin-straight hair. As Wheein danced and swayed, Yongsun mimicked her every movement to cast the illusion of a reflection. With ruby lips and smoldering eyes, they were bombshells and they knew it. Everyone did. All cameras were on them; all eyes were on them.   
  
Behind the scenes, Hyejin fidgeted with the tiny gems on her fingernails in a desperate attempt to suppress the lust burning inside of her. Shooting the Décalcomanie music video had been a blast so far, and she knew since the very moment she read the lyrics in the recording studio that it was going to be a sexy song, but not even in her wildest wet dreams did she fathom how absolutely devastating Wheein would be in that tight, red dress.   
  
The direct shouted ‘cut’ and the scene ended. The managers congratulated the two on looking cute and sexy for their scene. Yongsun and Wheein were all smiles, as the Angel Line often was, and they retreated to their makeup chairs and wardrobe. Hyejin recently finished filming her solo scene, so she was still clad in a black lace spaghetti strap croptop, her signature short shorts, a pinstriped blazer, and a wide-brimmed fedora.   
  
Byulyi’s hallway scene with the foreign man was to be shot next, so Hyejin had time to kill. When Wheein vanished into the costuming closet without the accompaniment of cordi eonnies, Hyejin knew exactly how she was going to kill time.   
  
In the costuming closet, Wheein looked lost in a maze of sequins, lace, silk, and leather. She always had such an oblivious expression on her face that Hyejin found endearing.   
  
“Wheein-ah! You look overwhelmed,” Hyejin teased as she poke her head in between a mass of hanging clothes. Wheein jumped at the sudden intrusion but giggled her signature giggle when she saw it was her childhood friend.   
  
Wheein picked Hyejin’s fallen fedora up off the floor and placed it on her head, smiling. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you filming?”   
  
“No, Byulyi eonnie is,” Hyejin cooed as she closed in on Wheein like a predator. She loved the way the other girl wore her emotions on her face, how easily Hyejin could see the shift from playful and cute to lustful and hungry.   
  
“Then why are you here?” Wheein whispered softly as Hyejin slowly backed her up against the back wall of the closet. A barrier of clothes hung between them and the closet door, so if anyone came in the two of them wouldn’t immediately be seen.   
  
Hyejin pressed her chest to Wheein’s, the sharp little sequins leaving crescent indents on her exposed stomach. She inhaled Wheein’s unique fragrance – sweet like honey but captivating like lavender. Their eyes met and Wheein sighed; she knew that stare, knew what it meant.   
  
Hyejin smirked, then trailed delicate kisses along the other girl’s neck, collarbones, and shoulders, leaving little red lipstick stains in her wake. “You’re too cute. I couldn’t stay away.”   
  
Wheein moaned softly at Hyejin’s persistent touch; her body pressed tightly against hers, her gentle dominance all made Wheein love drunk. She curled a grip onto the collars of Hyejin’s blazer and pulled her closer, demanding her attention by capturing her in a slow, deep, methodical kiss that left them both panting.   
  
Wheein broke the kiss reluctantly, lips lingering against Hyejin’s as she murmured, “You can’t be here. I’m supposed to be changing into my next costume…”   
  
Hyejin interrupted her protests with a sharp nip to Wheein’s bottom lip. Wheein tried to suppress a moan, but Hyejin knew the girl too well. Her chest heaved, her skin was sweaty, her lipstick was smeared – god, she was a hot mess, and Hyejin just loved making messes out her.   
  
“I can help…” Hyejin insisted. She rubbed her well-manicured hands along each curve and dip of Wheein’s body, savoring the way the red dress accentuated every last inch of Wheein’s beautiful body. Wheein moaned softly, eyes locked on Hyejin as the other unzipped the red dress and peeled it off. She panted, full lips parted, as she leaned against the closet wall in nothing but her black lace bra and panties, her sequin dress pooled at her heels.   
  
Hyejin drank in the creaminess of Wheein’s soft, bare skin. She was more magnificent than moonlight.   
  
“Hyejin-ahhhh–” Wheein began to protest, but her breath hitched in her throat the moment Hyejin’s fingertips traced the patterns of her lace bralette. She’d slyly rub over a nipple, signifying her satisfaction with a smirk when the nub hardened.   
  
“You’ve been teasing me, you know?” Hyejin teased, lips ghosting over the shell of Wheein’s ear. She was flicking a nipple with one hand as the other snapped at the strap of Wheein’s panties.   
  
“I’ve been teasing the cameras.” Wheein countered, knowing fully well the repercussions of her sass.   
  
Hyejin snatched a handful of Wheein’s hair and pulled, body pinning her against the wall. “Do you say these things to make me jealous?” Her pink tongue jutted out and licked at her earlobe, “You know how possessive I am.”   
  
Wheein moaned at the aggressiveness. Hyejin may love making a mess out of Wheein, but damn if Wheein didn’t love teasing the dominance out of Hyejin. A warm hand snaked its way beneath her panties, and she whimpered. Hyejin loved when she whimpered, and she could tell by the way a finger flicked at her clit.   
  
“We–we might get caught!” Wheein whined, though her protest was weak; truth be told, she wanted nothing more than for Hyejin to continue. She wanted to feel pleasure, she wanted to feel just how frustrated she had made Hyejin feel, she wanted ride those three fingers until she reached her first orgasm, then plead and beg her for more.   
  
Hyejin smirked, fingers delving in between Wheein’s slick folds, “Then don’t be loud, jagi-ya.”


	2. Rally Girl 1 - Moonsun (G)

Byulyi was a rally racer. Not a drag racer (too obnoxious, too straight forward); not a drift racer (too candid, too short).  _ No _ , Byul was a fan of curves and twists and bends and dips around sharp roads that hugged the edge of the mountainside. Motors revving in the dead of night with nothing but the smoke of burnt rubber and the smell of gasoline tainting the mountain air. Rain, snow, hail, or sunshine - rally racers endured it all for the chance to defend or claim the prestigious title of Queen or King of the Mountain. 

That’s right. Moon Byulyi was a rally racer down to her very core. And soon, she would be Queen of the Mountain. 

There was a sense of pride and protectiveness that accompanied such a prestigious title. The quintessence of rally racing was simple: a race team hailed from a certain region and therefore represented and defended their turf from rival teams. Every now and then, teams would branch out from their respective regions in hopes of claiming a rival’s turf. There was honor in defending turf, and there was power in claiming one. Though there were regional teams, racers raced alone on behalf of their team and on behalf of their individual skills. 

Only one racer could hold the title of Queen or King of the Mountain, not a team. The one racer who won got not only bragging rights over the rival racers (and, admittedly, over their fellow teammates), but also got to claim their rival’s heart and soul - their turf, their mountain. 

Byulyi was just thirteen when she fell in love with rally racing, and to this day she never lost the sparkle in her eye. 

“Babe, are you ready?” Yongsun asked as she plopped down beside her girlfriend on the scratched up guardrail of the winding mountain road. She handed Byul a lollipop. She was wearing a pleated, tweed skirt and white knee socks, and she stuck out like a sore thumb amid the baggy jeans and loose t-shirts. But she sat criss-cross on the wide part of the guardrail with her fingers threaded together in her lap and a lollipop between her lips, totally unaffected by the rowdy energy around her. 

Yongsun was cute like that - comfortable in her own skin and beautiful because of it. 

Byulyi tucked the loose strands of her silvery hair behind her ears and grinned. Even with Byul’s shaky fingers and rattling chest, Yongsun’s voice penetrated even the most seemingly incurable episodes of pre-race nervousness. She popped the lollipop in her mouth, hardly sucking on it before crushing it between her molars. 

Yongsun scrunched her nose. “You’re not supposed to kill it, ya know,” she lectured. 

“Are you the lollipop police or something?” Byul joked, and Yongsun just poked her purple-stained tongue out in response. 

From around the lollipop in her mouth, Yongsun asked, “You nervous? Isn’t the guy you’re racing undefeated?” 

“On this road, yeah,” Byulyi nodded as she looked down at her hands. “But I’ve been studying this road for a while… racing at night, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know. You come home late,” Yongsun whispered, not trying to hide the disappointment on her face. She was never a good liar anyway. She was too honest a person. 

“ _ Hey _ , I’m sorry and I love you, but you know why I’m doing this. If I win this, we get a better life. We get money. Then we can afford a better house. We won’t have to live in that  _ shack _ anymore. I can buy you things, jewelry or books or anything you want, babe.” 

Byulyi was thoughtful and genuine, Yongsun knew that, and it was those traits she fell in love with, but Byul also had a tendency to get tunnel vision. Eye on the prize, she called it. Her determination was admirable, and it was part of the reason she was given the opportunity to race tonight, but sometimes the line between determination and stubbornness was indistinguishable. 

Nonetheless, Yongsun knew there was no stopping Byul. She wouldn't want to stop her anyway. The worry she was feeling, this was all part of being the girlfriend of an up-and-coming rally racer superstar. She had two choices: be a hinderance or be supportive. She would support Byul to the end of her years. 

Yongsun smiled, her lips taking on a hint of purple from the lollipop. “You’re right. I love you.” She slid off of the guardrail and planted a sweet kiss on the bridge of Byul’s nose. “Now knock ‘em dead, babe.”

 


	3. New York - Wheesa (G)

Crisp white linens enveloped the queen sized mattress on the floor (they spent all their savings on rent, food, and gas money, so they couldn’t quite afford a bed frame); plush pillows of various shapes and sizes were scattered about the cushiony expanse, casting the illusion of a cheap, New York style harem bed. There were blankets, too, some velvety, some cottony, all soft and large and warm. The bed was nestled in the corner of their studio apartment, just between the large window and an old, wallpapered wall.    
  
Vinyl records were strewn on the surrounding carpet. Some still housed safely in their sleeves, others bear to the world on the floor. Classics mixed with modern. Instrumental mixed with spoken word. Music crackled from an old school turntable Hyejin’s grandfather gave her: it was an authentic record player from the late 1970s. The sound quality wasn’t spectacular, but it evoked a comforting nostalgia every time Hyejin played a record.    
  
Wheein was laying on her back, feet crossed at the ankles, as she simply listened to the music. She squinted just slightly when she watched the birds outside playing on the powerline - the sunshine was bright but she welcomed its magnificence. Flecks of dust twinkled in the morning glow that peeped in from between the window blinds. She recalled reading something about untranslatable words, and how there was an actual word for that very phenomenon. She cursed herself for not remembering what it was called.    
  
“Can you flip it?” Hyejin asked as she tapped the end of her green pen on the notebook below. She was laying on her stomach, fuzzy sock-clad feet up in the air, as she scribbled in her journal. Her blue hair was done up in a high ponytail, but stray strands fell into her face as she wrote.    
  
“Hm?” Wheein turned to look at Hyejin. It took approximately 10 seconds to realize the record player wasn’t producing sound. Had she been that enchanted by the birds and the sunlight? “ _ Oh _ , yeah.”   
  
Wheein flipped the vinyl to side B. This was her favorite side because it had her favorite song. If she were alone, she’d pick up the needle and skip directly to the song, but she knew Hyejin was the type to listen to an album in full and in order. She said an album was meant to be listened to in this way because that was what the artist intended, that every album had a theme and a story. Wheein didn’t really have an argument for that.    
  
When the music started up again, Wheein flopped onto the bed beside Hyejin. The bed dipped at the sudden weight but quickly reshaped to accommodate her. Her honey-brown locks splayed out around her like a mermaid. Her loose t-shirt rode up her stomach just a bit, and Hyejin only realized it when she shifted her elbows to get more comfortable. She leaned over to press an innocent kiss on Wheein’s exposed hipbone, meriting a surprised giggle from her. 

Wheein affectionately tucked Hyejin’s bangs behind the shell of her ear. “I’m happy,” she stated as she rolled over to her side. Her voice sounded like a smile, like the very sunshine outside, and like the birds playing and chirping on the powerlines. 

Hyejin dropped the pen on her notebook to lean into Hyejin; their foreheads touched briefly before she kissed the tip of Wheein’s nose. “Me too.”   
  
Their new life in New York City, thousands of miles away from home… it was a lot to digest. They didn’t get a lot of opportunities to relax together anymore. 

It was rare for them to get days like this. They were going to cherish every moment of it. 

  
  



	4. Crystalia 1 - OT4 (G)

Yongsun was the princess of Crystalia in The Jade Expanse. Crystalia was gorgeous - an underwater village forged of rose quartz, topaz, and amethyst; at the crest of the sweeping village stood Yongsun’s home, the grand capital of Crystalia, carved of jade and lapis lazuli. She loved her home and took great pride in her merpeople, but the life of a princess was as stressful as it was glamourous. 

On rare occasions, the princess would escape her demanding life of royalty, of courting mermen (many of which she felt nothing for) and conducting royal affairs, where she would find reprieve in the quiet, gentle currents on the nearby kelp forests. There she could be herself. She could chatter with creatures of different depths, sway among the leafy tendrils of the kelp strands, and observe the world above the surface from the isolated comfort of her favorite coral reef.  It was peaceful. 

Occasionally at the reef on days like this one, Yongsun’s clunky coral and pearl rings would snag in the wild strands of her hair as they rippled in tune with the sweeping current. She combed her slender finger tips through her long, flowing hair, staring fondly at the way the deep blue of her roots – as deep a shade of blue as the darkest depths of the ocean where the sea creatures began to look monstrous – blended into the turquoise color of the surrounding water at the tips of her locks. 

An angelfish spoke of the emergence of a bitter sea witch, Lady Hyejin, when Yongsun arrived at the secluded reef. The witch’s description seemed nothing of fairytale portrayals; instead, she was gorgeous with a voice like a sea siren and eyes as silver as moonlight. It was rumored that her skin turned coarse and silver near a full moon. The angelfish shivered when Yongsun asked of the witch’s personality - she was cunning and elegant, but a shark-like darkness lurked in her movements. 

A loggerhead turtle surfing the current explained the the sea witch was hunting for trinkets and gold. She ransacked shipwrecks and trenches in her lust for treasure, consequently ruining homes of sea life in The Jade Expanse. The turtle motioned to the princess’s royal crown and warned her to protect it, for the power of the sea witch unparalleled; what corrupt magic she would do with the pure energy of the princess of Crystalia’s mystical crown!

Yongsun glanced at her crown. She had taken off to brush her hair. A surge of protectiveness overtook her. The crown was much more than just a crown - it was a symbol of the fair merpeople of Crystalia and possessed pure, extravagant power. The loggerhead motioned towards it again. 

It was nestled in the crook of two rocks, a safe home for such a fine, sentimental piece. It was fashioned from intricate coral and ornate with the most beautiful shells of all the seven seas. Opulent pearls and sea glass decorated each spine of coral so that the royal crown shimmered magnificently in the reflection of the sun through surface waves. Little cleaner fish flapped their fins tirelessly in the backlash of the current, working meticulously to remove flakes of seaweed, stubborn plankton, and other unsavory embellishments of sea corrosion. 

She swished her powerful tail momentarily, just enough to maintain her balance amidst the strength of the current, and reached for her royal crown. A wayward gush of current dislodged it from between the rocks; frantically, she lunged after it. Swimming was no difficult matter to a mermaid, but as the crown was quickly enveloped in the black depths, her fear of the dark and the unknown sent her into a paralyzing panic. 

How cruel it was to be a creature of the sea and to be petrified of it’s full bounty. How mortifying it was suffer in the grasp of self-induced terror. What was the purpose of her glorious tail if not to traverse the amazing wilderness of all the Earth’s oceans? 

With her mighty tail she treaded water, fists balled in frustration and mind hysterical at the possibility of the sea witch discovering her royal crown. Schools of reef fish swarmed above her, apologetic at their physical inability to delve deeper into the unchartered blackness. Any of her friends who had the ability to dive deep had left for the day. Her whale friend had left to explore the surrounding oceans with her newborn, and her dolphin friend had left to find food in a far away reef. She could send a messenger fish to reach them, but time was of the essence. How far would the crown be carried in the swift currents? 

Yongsun panicked. What would her family think? A princess without her crown was no princess. At least, that’s what her mother would say. Would her people still respect her? Or would they think negatively of her for being so careless with her crown? How could something so superficial dictate her royal stature? Being a princess was a birthright, not an aesthetic. 

Yet a piece of her descended into the depths along with her crown. What if the sea witch, Lady Hyejin, discovered Yongsun’s crown and reeked havoc among The Jade Expanse? Her heart ached at the horrific thought… Her people meant everything to her - the protection of endangered sea creatures and the conservation of the seven seas meant everything to her. 

The princess swam up to the secluded reef to rest against the sponges. She sobbed, angry at herself for being defeated by her fear. A flounder unburied himself from beneath the powdery sand and fluttered over her tail to comfort her. Through tear-drenched eyes, she saw creatures of the reef surrounding her in a mass effort of consolidation. Her people were with her. As the spotted stingray placed a temporary crown woven from kelp and abandoned scallop shells atop her head, her people were with her.

But she felt distant from her people because she knew, instinctively she knew, Lady Hyejin was going to ravish The Jade Expanse.


	5. Glitter Bomb - Moonsun (G)

They were in a cleaning service. 

A two-woman cleaning service specializing in stain removal; the classic spy metaphor for ‘taking care of undesirables.’ They couldn’t really recall how they fell into that line of work, or maybe it was just that they wouldn’t explain, but either way they were the best duo for the job. 

Byulyi was practical and dogmatic, sharp as whip and good with a pistol. She kept it strapped to her torso in a holster hidden inconspicuously by her smart, white suit jacket. She wore matching white slacks with freshly polished black shoes. Her hair was slicked back into a ponytail, which showed off the silver hoops in her ears. She chewed on a piece of mint gum, occasionally popping tiny bubbles she blew as she waited. Yongsun was inside expertly dodging the red security lasers clustered around the building’s total access panel. While she was cutting the power to the entire building, Byulyi was to stand guard and ward off any intruders with the smoking barrel of her pistol. 

The power supply was severed and the building went black. Even the emergency lights were cut. Byulyi put on a pair of night vision glasses so she could adequately see any potential threats to their plan. Then, a spare emergency alarm sounded. Their alarm power source must’ve been located in an area Yongsun overlooked. How unlike her, she was usually very observant and efficient. Regardless, alarms were ringing and surely the local police department have already been contacted and dispatched. If Byulyi’s calculations were correct, they had exactly four minutes to plant the bomb and flee. 

One minute, two… Yongsun burst from the power supply room, grabbing Byulyi by the wrist and leading her through the pitch darkness until an exit was found. She, too, was wearing a pair of night vision glasses. When they made it to an exit, Byulyi passed through first in case of an armed threat. After all, she was the weapon wielder of the duo; it was literally her job to point guns at people, things, or places. 

One minute left, then the grand explosion. The two made a dash to their vehicle conveniently parked several yards from the building. It’d be just out of blast range, but the vehicle would undoubtedly receive residual damage. They just had to make it to the far side of the car for protection. 

A sprint, a tumble, and a roll, the duo both made it just as the bomb exploded. It was a pretty explosion, nothing too extravagant but enough to crumble the building of a corrupt business tycoon. Byulyi watched the aftermath of the explosion through the side mirror of the car. She squinted to better discern exactly what the shimmery purple and pink…  _ glitter?  _ Did Yongsun really add glitter to the bomb?

Back flush against the vehicle, chest heaving and heart racing, Byluyi peered at Yongsun. “Was the glitter really necessary?” she asked.    
  
“Not really, but it added a nice flare to the explosion, don’t you think?” Yongsun replied with a giggle and a smile. Little purple and pink flecks of glitter fluttered through the air and landed on her face. Byulyi’s silver hair was riddled with glitter, making her look like a glittery Barbie. “Pretty cool, huh?” 

 


	6. Candy Hearts 1 - Wheesa (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s Day and your OTP is opening candy hearts. Person A, as a joke, puts a heart labelled ‘Kiss Me’ on their tongue. Person B accepts A’s offer.

“ _Hey_ ,” Hyejin lisped as she jabbed Wheein with her toe. Much to her chagrin, Wheein didn’t react. So she jabbed her again, toe digging into the soft dip of skin just below her ribcage. Hyejin knew her girlfriend was ticklish, so this was sure to elicit a response. “ _Hey!_ ” Hyejin reiterated, poking Wheein incessantly.

“Omo! Whaaaat?” Wheein whined as she lolled her head back, her peripheral catching a glimpse of her girlfriend’s smooth, curvy legs. Naturally, she turned to get a better view, glossed lips parting slightly upon realizing why Hyejin was trying to get her attention in the first place. Stuck to the tip of her tongue was a bright yellow candy heart with ‘kiss me’ stamped in tiny, red letters.

Hyejin flicked her tongue in response. She raised an eyebrow and ran the sole of her foot along the curve of Wheein’s thigh teasingly. They were home, so they wore comfortable, breezy clothes. Hyejin was lounging on the couch an over-sized white t-shirt and a pair of heather grey shorts that fit loosely around her hips and showcased her lovely legs. Wheein wore a black spaghetti strapped crop top, formfitting, pastel pink shorts, and a pair of calf-high grey socks; her legs crossed below the knee as she sat upright (sitting upright because her girlfriend liked to hog the entire couch).

The yellow heart was starting to melt from the warmth of Hyejin’s tongue. Still, she persisted in teasing Wheein, toes skimming up and down her thighs and occasionally plucking playfully at the hem of her crop top. “I don’t even like the yellow flavor,” Wheein said, clearly grasping at straws for a viable excuse not to kiss her girlfriend. It’s not that she didn’t want to, it was that Hyejin had a tendency to escalate a steamy makeout session into a steamy couch fuck session.

Cheeks dusted pink, Wheein nipped her bottom lip and caved. She couldn’t hold out any longer; the more she resisted, the more she thought about Hyejin bending her over the armrest and fucking her in that slow, teasing way she liked. Wheein repositioned herself so she’d be in between Hyejin’s legs as Hyejin lay on her back on the couch cushions. Wheein grabbed a thick handful of thighs in each hand and squeezed tightly as she leaned forward to bite the half-melted candy heart off of Hyejin’s tongue.

Hyejin giggled as the candy made an audible crunching sound in Wheein’s mouth. With her cocoa eyes locked on Wheein’s, Hyejin cupped her girlfriend’s supple ass, kneading the soft flesh as Wheein arched her back into the touch. They kissed properly this time, lips melding together in a sugar-sweet caress, Wheein’s tongue begging for entrance and sucking on the candy heart residue on Hyejin’s tongue. Wheein’s hands found her way north - one carding through Hyejin’s wavy hair to deepen their kiss, the other rubbing gently at Hyejin’s stiffening nipple just below the thin fabric of her t-shirt. Hyejin hardly ever wore a bra at home, so Wheein capitalized.

Hyejin had this sexy way she moaned, all low and primal and feminine. When she made those noises, she tended to get handsy and possessive. Her deft fingers made quick work of Wheein’s zipper and even quicker work of her shorts as they slide down her thighs and stopped just above her knees. Hyejin couldn’t be bothered to fully take them off, not when Wheein was panting into her mouth the way she was. Hyejin bit Wheein’s bottom lip just as she rubbed at her girlfriend’s heat, groaning at the wetness soaking through the fabric of her purple panties.

“Hyejin…” Wheein moaned, lips ghosting over her girlfriend’s lips. She grinded back against Hyejin’s hand, desperate for more.

Feigning innocence, Hyejin replied, “Yeah, babygirl?” She rubbed a fingertip between Wheein’s soft folds, stopping to play with her clit. But through the fabric, it just wasn’t enough.

“Don’t be a tease,” Wheein whined. She moved down to Hyejin’s chest, holding her gaze before flicking her tongue out at the hard nub peeking out from her t-shirt. Hyejin’s breath hitched, so Wheein decided to join in on the teasing game. She lapped at the nipple, causing Hyejin’s chest to rise as she sucked in a breath; the white fabric became sheer from Wheein’s ministrations.

“What would you rather I do?” Hyejin breathed as she traced the pad of her thumb along the outline of Wheein’s panting lips.

“Fuck me properly,” Wheein groaned, biting the hard nipple through the shirt and arching back into Hyejin’s teasing hand. Hyejin moaned and thrusted up into the warm of her girlfriend’s body, wanting to be totally enveloped in her smell and heat.


	7. Candy Hearts 2 - Wheesa (E)

Wheein’s tight-fitting shorts were tossed across the living room floor, and her purple panties quickly followed. Hyejin had her girlfriend pressed into the cushions of the couch, her hands bound together at the wrists by Hyejin’s strong grip. She scooted forward slightly, just close enough to slip between Wheein’s thighs. Hyejin tilted her head and smirked as she eyed her pretty little girlfriend, her soft hands inching up the curve of Wheein’s legs until they settled at each bare hip. Wheein blushed under the hungry gaze and teasing friction. She halfheartedly tried to wriggle out of Hyejin’s grasp, much to Hyejin’s amusement, but her efforts only caused the fabric of her crop top to ride up her torso just so. The white lace of her bra peeked out beneath the hem, and Hyejin giggled.

“You’re wearing a fancy bra at home?” Hyejin asked as she traced the lace patterns on the cup after sliding up Wheein’s top to expose the pretty, intricate bra. 

Wheein squirmed the second Hyejin’s simple actions turned naughty again. “All the others are in the washing machine...or lost…” She replied as Hyejin brushed the pad of her thumb over Wheein’s hardening nipple. 

Hyejin giggled again. Of course Wheein would over-complicate simple things. It was cute. “And you couldn't have gone braless?” Hyejin rhetorically asked, fingers gripping the hem of her own shirt before pulling the material up and over her head. Wheein nipped her bottom lip at the gorgeous view as Hyejin shook her head to resettle her curly hair. 

Hyejin had beautiful breasts, at least in Wheein’s opinion. Neither of them had particularly large breasts, but that wasn’t the point. They were soft and supple, creamy and pink-tipped, and they made Wheein’s mouth water. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” she breathed, wanting nothing more than to have her hands freed so she could _ touch _ her topless girlfriend. 

“You can touch them, if you want,” Hyejin cooed as she leaned down over Wheein’s half-naked torso, lips pressing feather-light kisses over the squishy skin of her stomach, “but you have to earn it, babygirl.” 

Wheein pouted like she had lost something dear to her. Excellent actress, that one. 

“Awww,” Hyejin playfully mocked her girlfriend’s pout, making sure to maintain eye contact when her free hand slid down Wheein’s body. “You don’t even know the challenge yet, Wheein-ah.” Wheein moaned the instant Hyejin rubbed her clit in slow, tantalizing circles before slipping a finger, just one, deep into her wet heat. Wheein arched into the touch, but when she did Hyejin withdrew the finger, instead dragging the wetness up to Wheein’s hardening clit. Slow circles again, each with an increasing pressure that had Wheein whimpering out soft moans. 

“Hyejin…” Wheein groaned, wanting to speak with more conviction but failing the more persistent Hyejin’s constant rubbing became. “What do I have to earn?” She managed, already knowing what Hyejin wanted but playing coy in that way that her girlfriend found endearing. 

Hyejin answered physically first by thrusting two fingers into Wheein’s wetness, deep, fast, but only for a few seconds, only enough seconds for Wheein to moan sharply and thrust her hips up. Then, Hyejin answered verbally, “I want you to cum twice, then you can touch me.”

Wheein nodded eagerly, pink lips parted, big brown eyes glazed over. Her neatly-combed bangs messy on her forehead, her pale skin tinged pink from the heat radiating in her body. The yellow dye of the candy heart still stained her tongue, but Hyejin found that amusing. Not as amusing, however, as the breathy squeak Wheein made when Hyejin buried two fingers in her throbbing heat again. This time, she didn’t tease. 

This time, she thrusted the fingers deep and slow, then fast, then deep and fast. She finally released her grasp on Wheein’s wrists in favor of curling a hand around her girlfriend’s neck. Squeezing lightly at first, Wheein whimpered an approval of Hyejin’s sudden roughness, and then Hyejin squeezed tighter. Tighter, tighter, until only an occasional noise escaped Wheein’s throat as Hyejin continued to fingerfuck her on two, three fingers. 

“Rub your clit for me, babygirl,” Hyejin ordered, arousal thick in her breathy voice, and Wheein’s eyes widened. Pupils blown wide, Wheein rubbed her clit as Hyejin fucked her in a delicious, rhythmic pace. 

Hyejin eased her grip on her girlfriend’s throat, allowing the other to inhale precious air; Wheein’s porcelain skin was reddish from the asphyxiation, so Hyejin dragged her manicured fingernails down the expanse of Wheein’s torso, provoking red lines down the flesh to match the redness of her pretty face. In a final moan, Wheein arched her back off the couch and came hard on Hyejin’s fingers; her legs trembled and her hips jerked as her first orgasm vibrated through her body like the soundwave of a bass guitar. 

Hyejin licks off her juices, leans in for a kiss, they make out for a moment, and then hyejin slides wheein closer and rolls her up to eat her out for 2 orgasm 

Hyejin sucked the three fingers into her mouth, humming low in her throat as she savored the flavor of Wheein’s orgasm. She always felt it sort of odd to compare Wheein’s taste to something edible like fruit or candy, but her essence was always sweet and earthy just the same. Hyejin smiled down at her panting girlfriend, pulling her fingers from her mouth with a wet pop. “I could seriously watch you orgasm all day,” Hyejin cooed, punctuating her sentence with a soft kiss to Wheein’s lips. 

Between kisses, Wheein said, “I’ll hold you to that one day.” Then she wrapped her arms around Hyejin and pulled her down against her body, groaning at the softness of Hyejin’s breasts against her chest. God, why was she still wearing a bra? To make up for the lack of contact, Wheein trailed the palms of her hands down the muscles of Hyejin’s slender back before dipping under the waistband of her grey shorts. She snapped at the string of Hyejin’s thong, causing Hyejin to smirk into their liplock.

“Oh will you?” Hyejin teased back, reveling in the post-orgasm spunkiness Wheein was displaying. Their kiss developed into a slow dance with tangoing tongues and tiny, escaped breaths for air. They both knew Hyejin was the more dominant one in their relationship, but every now and then Wheein liked to challenge her girlfriend’s authority. She did so by grinding up against Hyejin’s still-clothed lower half, which merited her a growl from her girlfriend. 

Hyejin suddenly broke the kiss, swiping at the saliva in the crease of her mouth quickly before grabbing onto Wheein’s thighs and yanking her closer. As Hyejin scooted back on the couch with her knees to accommodate the new position, she winked coyly at Wheein and rolled the girl back so that her legs were up in the air and her hips and ass were on full display in front of Hyejin. Wheein gasped at feeling so exposed, but the thought of it turned her on at the same time. She had a penchant for being the center of attention, and Hyejin was giving her all of her attention now. 

With her hands holding the back of Wheein’s thighs, finger splayed for better gripping, Hyejin wasted no time. She licked a fat stripe up Wheein’s dripping slit, causing the the girl to moan loudly; the tip of her tongue flicked at Wheein’s clit a few times before licking at her soft folds, savoring the scent and the heat and the flavor, delving her tongue as deep inside as she could, returning to suck softly at her throbbing clit, licking another stripe into her folds repeatedly. She took good care of Wheein, making sure to never neglect any part of her gorgeous, soaking wet womanhood. 

Hyejin’s hand moved up from supporting Wheein’s thigh to spank the white flesh of her supple ass. Wheein groaned as she felt the heat of the impact, and groaned again when Hyejin spanked the other side. Redness tinged each asscheek, her voice raised a few octaves as Hyejin’s tongue dipped deep inside, and her toes curled as pleasure swirled through her entire body. Hyejin persisted in earnest until Wheein’s heat twitched and her whole body trembled for the second time; she held Wheein firmly in place so she wouldn’t squirm away in her orgasmic bliss, and Hyejin lapped eagerly at her girlfriend’s orgasm until Wheein’s moans simmered down to small breaths. 

After a few moments of labored breathing and plenty of lovebites against Wheein’s inner thighs, Hyejin eased her hold. Wheein fell to a relaxed position on the couch, and Hyejin laid atop her. They kissed again, gentle and sweet like a pleasant ‘thank you,’ until Wheein’s pretty brown eyes darkened. She grinned up at her girlfriend, tucking a loose strand of Hyejin’s hair behind the shell of her ear.

“Your turn,” she drawled.     
  
  



	8. 4AM - Moonsun (G)

Four in the morning. A time for bad decisions. A time for overthinking and overanalyzing everything miniscule detail of one’s life. A time for crying. A time for panicking. Sometimes, it was a time for sleeping, too. 

Yongsun never really got much sleep lately. Not since Mamamoo debuted, anyway. As the leader, the success and ultimate fate of the group weighed heavy on her shoulders. The other girls assured her they will work hard and pull their weight, and they certainly do, but to be the leader was an entirely different mindset; the leader was responsible for everyone and had to worry far more than the others could ever truly realize. Yongsun didn’t mind shouldering the responsibility, she was the oldest after all, but in the lonely embrace of four in the morning as she lay awake in her bed, her thoughts got the better of her. 

Lately, she thought a lot about Byulyi. She always did, but something was different. The way the other stared at her as if she was always recognizing the way the leader  _ lead _ the group made Yongsun’s heart flutter. The look was beyond simple appreciation and acknowledgement, it was admiration. Occasionally, Yongsun would notice Byulyi blatantly staring at her and smiling that beautiful smile when she was caught. 

And when Yongsun was flustered from a hard day’s work, arms full of props and accessories and costumes as she trekked back to the dorm from the studio, Byulyi would stop and help. When Yongsun blushed and looked away shyly, Byulyi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and winked. 

These were things that played over and over in Yongsun’s mind as she laid awake in her bed. So she rolled over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. Opening her chat with Byulyi, she called the girl before her better judgement caught up to her tapping fingers. 

Much to her surprise, Byulyi answered. “Hey eonnie…”

Yongsun smiled against the receiver of the phone. Byulyi’s voice was gravelly. She must’ve woken her up. “Hey…” she said, trailing off as her heart beat loudly in her chest, “I, um… I love you…”

Byulyi paused, then laughed. “I love you too, Yongsun…” Of course she did, she loved all the girls. She’d give anything for their happiness. 

Yongsun panicked. It was so nice to hear those beautiful words come from such a beautiful creature, but she knew Byulyi was missing the underlying meaning. Yongsun genuinely loved her. Romantically. Oh jeez, she was so stupid… Byulyi would never get it. Quickly, she hung up the phone. She buried her face in a pillow, mortified and sad. 

Byulyi furrowed her brows as she was met with a dial tone.  _ What just happened?  _


	9. Chanteuse - Wheesa (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Hyejin is aged up. She's 29. Wheein is her actual age. There's a 8 year age gap.

Beauty personified. Talent personified. An actual goddess on stage illuminated by warm lights upon her high stage. That was the women they called Hwasa. 

Apparently she was a big deal here in the Big Apple. A pretty foreign woman with curves for days who could channel the spirits of 1940s American glamour girls through the honey-rich texture of her voice. Men always flocked towards the exotic girl, so her rise to fame was a mystery to no one. She sold out local venues, and when given the opportunity to advance to grander venues, she denied, claiming the quaintness was part of her charm, her allure. 

Funny thing was that she never cared too much for men, or at least not in  _ that _ way. They were confident in their egos and brutish even in designer suits, but she never found herself drawn to their roughness. Their promises of extravagant living with endless money only further proved their foolishness. See, the woman they called Hwasa may’ve sang a siren song for men, but she was a straight up  _ ladykiller _ .

She had a penchant for seducing straight women. Hell, she had a penchant for seducing any woman. With her silky voice and her sultry stage mannerisms, she exuded a sexual vibrancy that shook every woman to her very core. Charisma wasn’t a strong enough word to convey her abilities. She stole a kiss from many a woman, sometimes  _ more _ , and thus inadvertently scandalized marriages with accusations of infidelity and secrecy. Interestingly, the women she embraced always returned to watch her sing up on that neon-lit stage with crimson-painted lips and scanty dresses. 

They wanted more. Who could blame them?

When Wheein moved to New York, she came with empty pockets and a big dream. One day she’d be up on Broadway dancing and singing and acting. She grew up admiring the raw talent of live stage performers. Her mother told her if she could make it to Broadway, she could do anything. So, sending her daughter off with tears in her eyes, she watched fondly as Wheein hopped on a plane from Korea to America to follow her dreams. 

However, the bustling city was not kind to her. Traffic and aggressive people and expensive rent and lots of other starlings looking to make their big break. Wheein had never known competition to be so ruthless. Gone were the days of lighthearted ambitions and the support of her peers. Dejected, she wandered about the underground music scene. Upon a stranger’s recommendation, she stumbled into the old timey bar Hwasa sang at. 

It was small, but the bar was full and the place was popping. There was a billiard’s table amongst the high-tops with lots of people nestled in between. There wasn’t a jukebox, only a stage with a warm glow. After ordering herself a Manhattan with extra cherries, Wheein found a seat in the very front row. What luck! A robust man in a three piece suit padded across the stage, picked up the mic, and introduced a woman Wheein had definitely heard of before: Hwasa.

The stage lit up, not from the lights but from her very presence. Hwasa wore a floor length, cream colored gown riddled with thousands of opalescent sequins. If one were to look closely (and it was  _ very _ likely they would), they’d see the gown was actually very sheer. She wore a set of lacy lingerie that matched her skin tone - a simple bra and high-waisted shapewear. She had chin-length sapphire blue hair curled in a way reminiscent of Elizabeth Taylor. She was breathtaking. And when she set her sights on Wheein in the front row of her show, she knew she had to have her. 

And she did. After the show, the woman they called Hwasa invited Wheein back to her dressing room. Wheein tried to refrain from looking when Hwasa slipped the shimmery, sheer gown up over her head; she especially tried not to look as the blue haired woman trotted around the dressing room in nothing but lingerie and four inch stilettos. 

With a plum-painted smirk, Hwasa popped a bottle of merlot open and poured Wheein and herself a glass. She offered the libation to Wheein, who graciously accepted, albeit shy and with a tinge of pink across her features. Hwasa plopped down in her chair and leaned back relaxed as she crossed her legs. She tilted her head as she observed Wheein’s rigid, nervous posture. 

“Relax. I won’t bite unless you ask me to,” Hwasa cooed, which caused Wheein to stiffen more. “My name is Hyejin, by the way. You can call me by either name, but it’d make me feel special if you called me by my real name.” She winked then took a sip of wine. 

“ _ Hyejin _ ,” Wheein said, the name rolling off her tongue flawlessly in its proper Korean pronunciation. She grinned despite herself. She felt kind of silly being so bashful around this beautiful woman. A woman of twenty-one years shy around another woman. What were these feelings?

“Mm, you’re Korean too?” Hyejin asked in their native language, and Wheein nodded. “What brought you to New York City?” She took another sip of merlot as she tapped her indigo nails on the side table to her left. 

Wheein gulped a few sips of wine. The dark color stained her lips slightly. “I, um, I want to be on Broadway,” she replied.

“Why are you so nervous?” Hyejin asked. She leaned forward and reached out to touch Wheein’s knee reassuringly. “Come to think of it, you never told me your name,” she continued as she gently squeezed the other woman’s knee. Wheein swallowed the lump in her throat; Hyejin’s touch was tender. 

“Wheein. My name is Wheein,” she said as Hyejin cautiously slid her hand up Wheein’s thigh. It started as an honest gesture, really, just to comfort the shy girl, but Hyejin never anticipated the smoothness of her legs. She couldn’t stop herself, she wanted to feel  _ more _ . Wheein turned away from Hyejin’s touch and shifted awkwardly in her seat. When Hyejin went to apologize, Wheein spoke up, “Ah, I’m sorry. You’re just so gorgeous. If you continue, I’ll want more…”

Hyejin smirked, “Are you a virgin, Wheein?” 

Wheein looked away, gripping onto the swell of her wineglass with both hands. “What would you do if I said yes?”

“What would you like me to do?” Hyejin countered.

Her voice a whisper, Wheein slowly turned to meet Hyejin’s gaze. “I’d like you to change that…"


	10. 5AM - Moonsun (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and final part of [4AM](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10517088/chapters/23409405).

5AM wasn't much better than 4AM. Still dark, still lonely. A lot could happen in an hour, though. 

Byulyi sat up in her bed and pondered the surprise call from Yongsun within the past hour, mulling over the depth in between each syllable of those three words. I love you. Something about the way she said them sent Byul's head swimming. She'd been overthinking and overanalyzing so much she feared she'd drown.

She had to dissociate. Thinking like this was unhealthy. It was so difficult to keep her emotions controlled in the dead quiet of morning.

What she wanted those three words to mean and what they  _ actually _ meant were totally different.

Yongsun meant nothing by it, right? _ I love you _ . She was the leader, the eldest eonnie, of course she told the other she loved them. She was being the protective, loving older sister. All those shy, giggly mannerisms and compassionate gestures throughout Mamamoo’s hectic schedule were nothing out of the ordinary. That was just Yongsun - a joyful, passionate, amazing woman leading a phenomenal group of women. She was cute and sexy and just being herself. Nothing more. 

  
Byul didn't make her smile like that, life did. 

Which was magnificent in itself, truly, but if she only knew how badly Byul craved to be the one who made Yongsun feel like that. That when she smiled, her brightness lit up the room and Byul was the reason why she was smiling in the first place. 

  
That wasn't reality. Being awake in an empty bed at 5AM plagued by her thoughts was reality. She clutched her cellphone in her hand, staring at Yongsun's profile. She wondered if she should call her. Would Yongsun answer?    
  
She needed to know what the elder women meant.  _ I love you _ . In what way? To what capacity? Did the very thought of her cause the butterflies in her stomach to twitter their wings uncontrollably?    
  
Byul found the courage to call Yongsun back. 

Yongsun answered with a rasp, a gentle yet meek hello, and Byul cut her off before she could say anything else. "Look, eonnie, I don't know what you meant by I love you, but I couldn't stop thinking about it ever since you called. I-I don't know if I should say this, but I love you too. I really love you. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and you're so passionate and so talented and so smart and so lovely...I...I love you. I love you, Kim Yongsun. I want to be with you, if you'll take me." 

  
She heard crying through the phone. Yongsun always got quiet when she was crying. Byulyi knew she messed up. She ruined everything, didn't she? She freaked Yongsun out and ruined their friendship and Mamamoo and--   
  
"I love you too, Byulyi. I love you so much. I've been spending this last hour crying into my pillow because I felt like my confession--"   
  
"--would ruin everything?" Byulyi offered empathetically. 

Yongsun sighed, "Yeah."   
  
"Yeah, me too. But I couldn't risk not letting you know. I'd really regret it if I never told you my feelings, even if you rejected me."   
  
Yongsun’s crying stopped, but she was sniffly. "Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry I'm such a wimp and hung up."   
  
"You're not a wimp. You were just protecting yourself," Byul reassured. "Besides, I thought it was cute anyway."   
  
Yongsun laughed. "So, what do we do now?"   
  
"I'd like to take you out for soju and bibimbap, what do you say?" Byulyi proclaimed. She knew how much her eonnie loved soju. 

Yongsun grinned. "I say I bet I can drink more soju than you."   
  
Challenge accepted. "Bring it on, sunshine."


	11. Candy Hearts 3 - Wheesa (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third and final part of the Candy Hearts series! Unbetaed.

They made out like that, with Hyejin on top of a panting Wheein still enraptured in post-orgasmic bliss on the couch in the living room of their shared apartment. The culprit that started it all, the box of candy hearts Hyejin somehow acquired, had fallen to the floor in a multicolored mess. Another yellow heart reading ‘kiss me’ lay face-up on the floor.

Wheein snaked a hand underneath the fabric of Hyejin’s shirt to cup her breast. She squeezed slightly, enough to jar Hyejin from their kiss, and pinched the hard nub between the groove of her thumb and palm. Hyejin groaned softly, and Wheein turned to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek as her other hand snaked under the material of her shirt, too. Hyejin smirked against her girlfriend’s shoulder as Wheein palmed at both breasts like a kneading kitten.

“I earned it, you know,” Wheein whispered, and Hyejin laughed.

As per Hyejin’s request, er, _demand_ , Wheein came twice. That meant she could play with her girlfriend’s tits as much as she wanted. They’d been dating for three years, she had touched Hyejin’s breasts countless times, yet every single time it was heaven. Yeah, admittedly, they were fun to _play_ with, but Wheein knew Hyejin had a fetish for nipple and breast play, too. She never glorified it, but she never denied it either.

But whenever Wheein bought Hyejin fancy bras and tops that showed off her cleavage and décolletage, she flushed pink. _The_ Ahn Hyejin, seductress of all, blushed when her girlfriend encouraged her breast fetish. And _oh,_ did Wheein encourage it; _oh,_ did she indulge.

Which was why she had a handful of each breast as Hyejin pulled her oversized shirt over her head. Which was _also_ why she pinched and flicked at Hyejin’s nipples just to see that pretty pink blush tinge her usually cool features. Stuff like this—simple, sensual, feminine touches—was what got Ahn Hyejin, seductress of all, all hot and bothered.

“Is having two orgasms considered ‘earning it?’” Hyejin joked, her voice breathy. Now topless, she straddled Wheein’s naked hips as she worked at the drawstring of her grey shorts. Wheein couldn’t stop staring at her girlfriend’s beautiful breasts, round and tan with light brown nipples she couldn’t wait to taste.

“Are you going to tell me no?” Wheein countered as she sat up just enough to flick her tongue at a hard nipple. Hyejin’s breath hitched, her fingers fumbled on the drawstring, and when she opened her mouth to make a smart retort, Wheein sucked a nipple into her mouth.

She’d nip at it, swirl her tongue around the areola, suck enough to make noise, and repeat the process again on the other one, paying special attention to Hyejin’s mewls and whimpers whenever she did something her girlfriend particularly liked.

Hyejin liked it when she bit at the flesh of her breasts as well, hard enough to leave little red bite marks on the tannish skin. Hyejin always arched her back deliciously at the pangs of pain, moaning when Wheein lavished the marks with her tongue to soothe the pain into sweet pleasure. When the waistband of Hyejin’s shorts was loose, Wheein slipped her hand inside; she toyed with the miniature bow on the top of her panties, then snapped at the straps until Hyejin rolled her hips into Wheein’s touch. She licked a stripe up the divide of Hyejin’s breasts to get her girlfriend’s attention, and tugged her bottom lip into her mouth when they made eye contact. Wheein took the opportunity to rub Hyejin’s swollen clit over the cottony fabric of her panties.

“I didn’t tease you,” Hyejin moaned, grinding her hips into Wheein’s hand, but each time Wheein teasingly retracted her touch. Every time she inched closer to Hyejin’s wetness soaking through her panties, her girlfriend’s breathing shifted. She wanted to be touched, wanted Wheein to stick her fingers so deep inside of her she could ride them to orgasm several times over.

“You’re a liar,” Wheein countered again, but this time she satiated her girlfriend’s wishes. She slid the crotch of Hyejin’s panties to the side and teased her swollen lips with her fingertips, coaxing a whimper from her girlfriend. Impatient, Hyejin bucked her hips against Wheein’s fingers, impaling herself on two; she jolted, moaning, and that was when Wheein decided she wanted to hear more of those delectable noises.

Wheein shoved her two fingers deeper into Hyejin and pumped them in and out, each time curling her fingers into her g-spot. Hyejin exhaled sharply as Wheein sucked her nipples and fingerfucked her, her face pink and flustered in a way only Wheein could make it. In that way only Wheein was allowed to see. Hyejin was a feisty kitten most of the time, but sometimes she wanted to relinquish that control. Sometimes, she wanted to feel helpless and vulnerable and slutty riding her girlfriend’s fingers with a wanton _and_ carefree enthusiasm.

And oh fuck, it felt good. So good. Wheein pulled Hyejin’s hair, forcing a deeper arch of her body, and bit a dented circle into the delicate flesh of her breast as Hyejin’s thrusts became erratic. “You gonna cum, love?” Wheein murmurs against the reddened skin, voice nearly lost under the squelching sounds of just how soaking wet Hyejin actually was, and all Hyejin could do was nod, lips parted and eyelids heavy.

Her orgasm bubbled through her, as evidenced by the way her nails dug into the skin of Wheein’s shoulders and her lips opened to release a silent, pleasure-stricken moan. Her hips ceased as she caught her breath, and Wheein withdrew. She scooted back and laid down flat on the couch as Hyejin stepped out of her shorts and panties. “Now I have to rewash these,” Hyejin laughed, “And we just did laundry this morning…”

“Guess you’ll have to walk around naked from now on,” Wheein replied.

“I have _other_ clothes, woman!”

“Okay, but hear me out. If you walked around naked from now on-”

“You’re insatiable,” Hyejin chuckled. She crawled on top of Wheein’s laying body on the couch, straddling her at the ribcage just below her breasts. She glanced down at Wheein with mischievous eyes, and Wheein immediately understood the situation. Perhaps eagerly was an more appropriate description of her understanding. She fucking loved when Hyejin sat on her face, loved the feeling of warm, thick thighs pinning her head into her girlfriend’s warm, wet pussy. She was so wet, too, still dripping from her orgasm. She smelled earthy and sweet, like fresh raindrops on soft beach sand, and Wheein lapped into Hyejin’s heat with the whole length of her tongue. God, she even tasted earthy and sweet.

Hyejin balanced herself with the back of the couch and Wheein’s shoulder. Wheein’s hands grabbed large handfuls of ass, _allegedly_ to help Hyejin balance, but more likely to grind her pussy against her waiting tongue. She didn’t leave anything unaccounted for, from sucking on Hyejin’s swollen clit to thrusting her tongue into her core.

When Hyejin glanced back, she noticed Wheein slightly thrusting her hips into the air, desperate for contact. Smirking, Hyejin twisted an arm back to rub gently on Wheein’s clit. Wheein moaned at the unexpected touch. They set a precedent: whenever Wheein tonguefucked Hyejin just the way she liked it, she’d grind her hips more against her mouth, which in turn earned Wheein another finger fucking into her sensitive heat.

Wheein’s moans were muffled, but Hyejin knew her girlfriend liked it when she grinded roughly against her face; she liked it too, a whole awful lot, which was why she rode Wheein’s tongue until her second orgasm ripped through her more intensely than the last. And when Wheein lapped at her girlfriend’s orgasm, moaning at the taste, Hyejin pumped three fingers into her girlfriend until her third orgasm rippled through her.

Hyejin slid off of Wheein and claimed a spot on the couch beside her. Wheein still lay panting on the couch, so Hyejin sat with Wheein’s legs across her lap. They remained there naked and panting, the air smelling of sex, panties mingled with the split box of candy hearts on the floor. Hyejin’s breasts were littered in oval-shaped bite marks, and Wheein’s glistening lips were red and slightly swollen. Wheein blushed as she wiped her face, causing Hyejin to wink at her girlfriend’s adorableness. What a time to be bashful.

“If all it takes to get three orgasms out of you is to buy a box of candy hearts, I’ll buy a lifetime subscription,” Hyejin teased.


	12. Rally Girl 2 - Moonsun (T)

The track was complicated, but what fun was a simple track? 

A nighttime race on someone else’s home track spelled disaster, but Byulyi was no ameuter. 

She was the wonder of her home turf, consistently pulling a victory out of every race she was challenged to. She rose quickly in rank, defeating challengers from rival teams and successfully defending the honor of her own team and their turf. Her reputation of the mysterious racer of Gwangju Mountain Pass preceded her, which evoked a challenge from racers of neighboring cities.

She was an enigma of sorts; no one identified her by her face (they didn’t even know she was a woman), but they knew her car. A 2017 Veloster Turbo 1.6 TCi GDi, matte blue, black carbon fiber side and front lip accents, 6-speed manual dual clutch transmission. Wasn’t the ideal vehicle for a downhill rally race on a winding mountain pass, but it was the best car they could afford when they scraped enough pennies together. Her and Yongsun sacrificed a lot so that Byulyi could pursue her racing talents. 

Byulyi was the best driver in Yongsun’s eyes. Her amazing and talented girlfriend of five years took to racing by accident, but as her popularity rose and money was delivered in the form of crisp business envelopes, the two of them made a life-changing choice. They were poor, so receiving money for something that came naturally to Byul… it was an easy choice to make. 

She raced for them, for their happiness, and their future. 

Thoughts of Yongsun’s smiling face and infectious laughter reverberated within her as she maneuvered the winding, sweeping course. Night settled over the roads like a thick, black blanket, blocking out even the brightest star twinkling in the sky above. The course was still damp from the evening rain, so the asphalt was slick. It was a dangerous course in dangerous conditions, but it was worth it. If it was for  _ her,  _ it was always worth enduring. 

Byul’s Veloster hugged the curve of each sweep and bend, bumper cringingly close to the guardrails as she drifted through hairpin turns effortlessly and skillfully. She knew how to push the engine. She knew when to ease up on drifts to accommodate tire heat expansion. She knew how to single and double brake to fake out the racers behind her from passing. She didn’t flinch an inch when they raced through the crumbling asphalt of the final turn; the way she was driving, she couldn’t afford an error. The last leg of the race required not just skill, but patience and calmness. 

But hey, they didn’t call her the Wonder of Gwangju Mountain Pass for nothing. She cleared it with ease. 

As Byulyi blasted through the finishing line, she mashed the brake pedal as she whipped into a sharp halt, thus drifting her a small distance from the actual finishing line until her car screeched to a halt. The smell of burning rubber and exhaust fumes clung to the fresh mountain air. A wave of heat from the overworked motors of the incoming cars washed over the bystanders. Five whole seconds lapsed before the other cars crossed the finish line, which was very significant in terms of auto racing. Each screeched to an abrupt halt just as Byul’s car did. 

One by one, they exited their vehicles and met their respective teams with a sour face. Byul never left her car. Instead, she waited patiently as her beautiful girlfriend ran over to Byul’s Veloster and slid inside. The air conditioning was on full blast, and a gust of chilled air blew Yongsun’s hair in whimsical directions. She giggled as she tried to tame the wild strands by compulsively tucking them behind her ears. 

“Congrats, baby!” She gushed, and Byul smiled shyly in response. Always modest, Byulyi even blushed when her longterm girlfriend praised her; even when she deserved to  _ not _ be modest, even when she deserved to boast, she blushed and remained modest. 

“Aw, c’mon Byul, celebrate!” Yongsun said as she jostled the briefcase in her lap. Prize money was always delivered in an inconspicuous (non-professional racing on non-distinguished tracks was illegal!) briefcase. To preserve her relative anonymity, Yongsun was Byulyi’s surrogate prize money recipient. 

Yongsun popped the metal clips with the pads of her thumbs, and when the briefcase opened, her breath caught in her throat. So many stacks of cash.  _ So many. _ Grossly too much, really. “Holy shit, Byul!” Yongsun gasped. “This is amazing!” 

For some reason, tears fell down her cheek. Never in her lifetime did Yongsun think she’d ever see this amount of money, nonetheless receive it. Her entire life flashed before her eyes--all the dinnerless nights, all the sketchy halfway homes, all the days she feared she’d never make it. 

When a thumb wiped the tear from her cheek, she turned to Byul, who was smiling at her. “What’s even more amazing is now we can have a home and food, together,” Byulyi said, comforting her girlfriend. 

Yongsun smiled, eyes wrinkling from the stretch. “And puppies! Now we can have puppies!” 

Byulyi chuckled as she shifted her Veloster into gear and drove off. “That’s right, baby, now we can have puppies.” 


	13. Pride - OT4 (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to a Pride festival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month, everyone! Know that you’re all valid and loved. <3

Wheein had never been to a Pride festival.

For some reason, she was always reluctant. To be honest, she didn’t feel like she fit in. Even though the LGBTQA+ community was possibly the most welcoming community she’d ever experienced, she felt she didn’t belong. The B in the acronym symbolized bisexuality, and though she identified as a bisexual cis female, she felt she didn’t belong in the community if she was dating a male. After all, LGBTQA+ didn’t include heterosexuality—at least, in her mind it didn’t.

When Wheein met Hyejin, she realized the LGBTQA+ community welcomed everyone supporting and fighting for their cause. They called them Allies. But the more time she spent with Hyejin, the more her feelings—those feelings she’d long since neglected—resurfaced. Suddenly, the identity of an Ally didn’t fit so well, not that it ever really did...

One night after too many kiwi daiquiris, Wheein confessed her attraction to Hyejin. It was a magical night spent under the star-spangled sky on a quilted blanket Hyejin kept folded up in the trunk of her car for occasions such as this. They kissed, gently at first, then without pre-confession jitters; those kiwi daiquiris tasted better off of Hyejin’s tongue.

That was the night Wheein accepted her true self—a bisexual woman, the B in LGBTQA+; the neutral purple in dead center of the Kinsey Scale.

 

Hyejin had only been to a Pride festival once in her life.

It wasn’t until her and Wheein started dating officially that she was enthusiastic to go again.

When she was younger, Hyejin was the type to go all out for festivals like this. She hand-crafted flower crowns, printed buttons and pins, designed patches, and sold all of her LGBTQA+ merchandise at a booth at festivals. She wore rainbow eye shadow and bright purple lipstick with opalescent glitter all over her arms and exposed stomach; knee-high rainbow socks and high-waisted shorts with a cute, lacey bralette.

She was proud to be there. She was proud to be gay.

One day, she found herself making heart eyes at a transfer student from America. Black hair, toffee brown eyes, pretty hands, androgynous—her type. The only snag was that he was a boy. _A boy._ Her whole life, she only ever understood one facet of herself to be one million percent true—that she was a lesbian woman attracted to other women. She couldn’t stop looking at the new boy; instead of feeling sick from butterflies in her stomach, she felt sick for betraying herself as a lesbian.

When Hyejin met Byulyi, she learned that sexuality wasn’t black and white. It was okay to be attracted to anyone. Sexuality and gender were as fluid as the ocean. Feeling attraction for men and women was natural and normal and _okay._ Eventually, Hyejin realized she was attracted to feminine people, where biological sex was irrelevant.

Turned out, there was a word for that: pansexuality.

 

Byulyi never attended a Pride festival.

Ironically, recognition for people like her was a relatively new advancement in the LGBTQA+ community. Byul identified as an asexual, romantic, gender fluid person. She learned the most about herself from making routine stops at the local library on her way back from work when she was a teenager; there was a small section on sexuality and identity tucked into the far corner of the building, as if hidden from the common gaze.

She read as much as she could to better understand her niche in this world. She needed to know why she wasn’t feeling hot and bothered by sexually stimulating content. Textbooks in school told her lack of sexual response was a disorder, that all people wanted and needed sex. It was the human way to crave sex. She spent many years thinking she was broken.

When she left for college, she continued her routine of frequenting the library. Except now, she went to the academic library on campus. Much to her pleasant surprise, the sexuality and identity section was massive! Books new and old discussing all sorts of topics expanded upon the limited literature she was exposed to as a teenager.

One evening after class while sitting amongst the stacks, a pretty librarian assistant with auburn-brown hair and a gorgeous smile happened upon her. Her nametag read Yongsun.

Yongsun never thought Byulyi was broken, so she loved Byulyi with her whole heart.

 

Yongsun attended Pride every year. In fact, most years, Yongsun was in the parade.

Interestingly, she attended the festival to learn more about herself. In the beginning, she considered herself straight, only questioning herself in the random event that someone struck her fancy. Though she was outgoing about her support in the LGBTQA+ community—even partaking in political protests and speaking at LGBTQA+ advocacy events—she was a private person. More than anything, she considered herself aromantic, so the appeal of sexuality and relationships as a whole were not enthralling.

One year, she co-hosted a float in the parade with a drag queen. The queen, known as Starla, was twice Yongsun’s age and full of so much knowledge and experience it brought Yongsun to tears. Everything she’d known about herself was a total misunderstanding based on social constructs. How peculiar it was for someone to advocate for the rights of others, yet she was blinded by the very principle she dedicated her time combating.

The concept of monogamy was unappealing to her, so she assumed herself to be aromantic. Starla explained something called polyamory to her, and it sparked an awakening within her. In time, she realized that her polyamorous tendencies transcended above heterosexual leanings.

When Yongsun met Byulyi in the stacks of the library she worked at on campus, they discussed asexuality and poloyamory. Then Byulyi introduced her girlfriend to Hyejin, who introduced her to Wheein. After six beautiful months of laughter, tears, talks, and Moscato at four in the morning, the four of them formed a relationship.

And, hand in hand, the four of them walked into the 2017 Pride parade as a polyamorous quadrad. They represented asexuality, pansexuality, bisexuality, and homosexuality, and all other so-called labels with blurred lines.

For the first time in their lives, they felt accepted, valid, and loved.

And they were.


	14. Pink Sunsets - Wheesa (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “In the mood for sitting on a soft cloud while watching a pink sunset and listening to music” from [flowerais](http://flowerais.tumblr.com/post/162313726536/in-the-mood-for-sitting-on-a-soft-cloud-while) on Tumblr!

To look upon the world with rose-tinted glasses meant to  see only the pleasant and lovely things in life. A trait of the naive, society claimed, but Wheein wondered if their sardonic view came from limited perspective. From where she sat, high in the fluffy clouds of heaven, the world was a cotton candy pink sunset dipping ever-slowly into the flamingo pink horizon. From where she sat, to look upon the world with rose-tinted glasses was the only perspective.

Wheein wiggled her feet as she sat upon a particularly comfy cumulus cloud. Bubblegum popped between her teeth as she blew bubbles. Melodies from her magenta headphones saturated her eardrums with energy and good vibes. Occasionally, she’d stretch and twirl her gum around her fingertip as she watched bustling human life down on earth. They, the humans, always look so hurried, frazzled; always, Wheein puzzled herself rationalizing their self-created chaos. If only they’d look up, then they too would bask in the gentle grace of the  mesosphere's  pink sunset after heavy rain.

The underside of the clouds glistened with residual wetness, tinged with pink lemonade and gold from the reflection of the troposphere below. Saturated clouds above her dripped heavy droplets of rain on her cheeks and wings, so Wheein stretched out her wings to shake off the moisture. She basked in the warmth much like a bird did in the sunny glow of morning, and the temperate heat dried each feather. She swayed to the music in her ears, humming the catchy parts.

The fragrance of freshly cut peonies blossomed in the air. Ah, Hyejin was near; as she walked, dozens of baby pink peonies bloomed at her feet, creating a bridge between each pillowy cloud. Hyejin sat with her legs crossed next to Wheein, playfully tugging at the cord of her magenta headphones until Wheein slid them down to rest at her neck.

“It’s beautiful today, isn’t it?” Hyejin chimed, smiling. She toyed with the frilly edges of her pastel pink dress, where the stitching of the embroidered peonies met the hem. The bottoms of her feet were moist from cloud walking.

“Very vibrant, yes,” Wheein agreed, matching Hyejin’s smile. Steady vibrations of music from her headphones filled the quietness; and, just as steadily, the earth continued to be enveloped in flamingo pink rapture. The sun, bold and golden, slipped into the lavender ocean of night. Puddles dissipated into the earth’s soil. After a pause, Wheein commented, “The earth must’ve been parched.”

“I’m sure it is thankful for the nourishment,” Hyejin replied, sitting upright and hugging her knees. “They’re lucky you give them rain… the humans, you know,” she clarified. Her sapphire hair, influenced by humidity, curled around her ears.

“They never look up to see the clouds afterward,” Wheein shrugged. “Why can’t they see the color as we do? Why can’t they see one another as we do?”

“They’re not angels, Wheein,” Hyejin said as she, too, spread her feathery wings to bask in the lovely warmth of a pink sunset. “They don’t know any better.”

Wheein popped her bubblegum and changed the topic. “When will you give them wind?”

Hyejin, noticing the shift, reverted back to the topic. She was feeling protective. “If they upset you, I can give them storms?”

“No…” Wheein replied, worry staining the honey brown flecks of her eyes. Even if the humans did not appreciate the rain she gave them or the raspberry sky she made for them, she never wished hardship upon them; Hyejin could produce wicked storms when provoked.

Hyejin decided to let well enough alone. She pressed a hot pink kiss to Wheein’s raindrop-kissed cheek. Wheein blushed, pale features rosy, and Hyejin nuzzled into her shoulder. “Come on, love. Soon it will be nighttime, and it will be Byulyi’s turn to oversee earth.”


	15. Derby Queens 1 - OT4 (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mamamoo Mashers hope to take on the BlackPink Mafia at the War of the Wheels tournament.

Roller derby was more than a contact sport with vintage-style roller skates and bruised knees. It was a place for strong, independant women. Unity in femininity. Claiming back what it meant to be feminine in the first place; powerful, tenacious, resilient, beautiful, intelligent. Women building each other up. Women pushing, shoving, and otherwise brutalizing each other in the name of fun. Blood, sweat, tears. Elbow pads to spines, blister burns, flawless full-stops.

Roller derby was the marriage of tradition and new age. Women of all persuasions were free to embrace their true, primal self because roller derby was for self-love. Acceptance, support. Sure, it wasn’t exclusive to women by any means, but women dominated the sport. Women recognized their identities in the presence of other strong women. Like attracted like, naturally. Besides, nothing was more kickass than a squad of padded-up babes in fishnets and warpaint, right?

Roller derby was a simple game: a series of short matches called jams where two teams attempted to score points by having their jammer, usually the fastest player, lapping their respective opponents. The jammer who completed the most laps on the track in the duration of a jam won the jam for their team. Bruises and twisted ankles come from a rigorous combination of offense and defense from both teams as they protect their jammer. A game of cat and mouse with lots of swearing.

Yongsun was an agile mouse in this spunky game, weaving through her opponents with grace and ease. Her skate name was The Solar Flare, and she was as quick as the name implied; the ideal jammer. On her team, the Mamamoo Mashers, the jammer was marked by a glittery, metallic star sticker slapped onto the front of her helmet. She’d been a jammer so long the tips of the star were beginning to curl. Yongsun dressed the part, too: dark kohl lines on her cheeks worn as warpaint, shiny star earrings to match her jammer star, bulky elbow pads with well-used velcro. She wore a magenta crop top with the number 27 on the back, turquoise short shorts with a magenta stripe up the hip, and old school tube socks rolled up over torn fishnets.

Magenta and turquoise were the Mamamoo Mashers’ team colors. All fourteen members wore the colors with pride at every tournament they competed at. The Solar Flare, Moon Shiner, Whee-Pup, and Hwa-Cha--were the star players. 

Byulyi and Hyejin were the most experienced blockers on the team. Blockers hindered the opposing jammer by blocking them from passing through the pack. They also assist their jammer, Yongsun, as she weaved through the pack. Blockers made up the majority of the team, and they were arguably the most crucial element to the formula for victory! Though sweet and compassionate outside of gameplay, Byulyi was known for her ruthless hinderance of the opposing team’s jammer. Byulyi was the cat that chased the mouse, and she was damn good at it. Hyejin, though not as attentive to the jammer, bumped, nudged, shoulder blocked, and otherwise knocked around her opponents with stuff arms and blunt hips. Hyejin played to win. Always.

Short shorts were part of the Mamamoo Mashers’ uniforms, but Hyejin wore the shortest shorts by far. They curved up at each hip, accenting her thick thighs in the most flattering of ways. Instead of fishnet stockings she wore thigh-high socks with pink stripes at the top. Instead of the crop tops worn by her teammates, she wore a magenta sports bra with her team number, 95, printed in white across her chest. Like Byulyi, her helmet was blank, signifying her another blocker on the team. Lips a deep plum color and matte eyeshadow to match, blonde hair peeking out below her helmet as two, low pigtails, Hyejin was a total knockout. Literally.

Byulyi dressed more modestly, with a more conservative crop top with her team number, 92, on the back. Under her turquoise shorts she wore black, opaque tights with tiny holes worn into them from falling on her knees a lot. She wore her hair down because Yongsun said she liked it that way (it was also to show off the lavender streaks of Manic Panic Hyejin did for her the night before). On her elbows were thick elbow pads frayed at the edges from overuse. Byulyi wore them every game since she started roller derby; she considered them her lucky pair.

The last of the big four was Wheein. She didn’t carry the experience of the others (not to say she wasn’t experienced), but she had a hell of a lot of heart and perseverance. She was energetic and listened well--traits that earned her the nickname of Pup. Her unyielding energy won her many chances at becoming the jammer, though she happily passed the role onto her unnie Yongsun. She preferred the role of the pivot. The pivot was a blocker who could become a jammer during the course of a jam. Basically, if the pivot and the jammer successfully changed helmet during a jam in a maneuver called the ‘star pass,’ the pivot then became the jammer and the previous jammer became a blocker.

Wheein and Yongsun had excellent chemistry and worked together well, so naturally they were the wild cards of the team. They marked themselves with warpaint on the cheeks, just below the eyes. Wheein’s helmet had a glittery, metallic stripe down the center to signify her role as the pivot. She dressed as scantily as Hyejin, but her magenta top was halter style with the number 94. Her and Hyejin fought over who would wear 95, but alas there could only be one, and Wheein lost fair and square in a heated battle of rock, paper, scissors.

The Mamamoo Mashers bonded over sharing stories of particularly gross or painful injuries sustained from roller derby. Interestingly, it was a morale booster to openly discuss the physical repercussions of the sport. Camaraderie from injury. Everyone knew injuries were highly likely and sometimes even inevitable, and because of that awareness there was a lightheartedness in the air. Instead of high tension and nerves before an important tournament, there was laughter and sassiness. That type of positivity was what propelled them to greatness.

They were only one tournament victory away from being the reigning champions, from being the absolute greatest women in their sport until the next series of competitions. A year worth of bragging rights. Their final game was at the tournament of tournaments--The War of the Wheels! Their opponents: the BlackPink Mafia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in learning about the BlackPink Mafia?


	16. Ghosts - Moonsun (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 1 of the [Halloween Artistic Challenge](http://dirtyretrowrites.tumblr.com/post/165933996162/halloween-artistic-challenge): ghosts.

A dreadful paranoia crept inside of her when the air was crisp and the leaves were golden.

After a beautiful summer spent admiring the laughter of children playing in the grassy fields of the nearby park, Byulyi had to retreat. No longer could she bask in the warmth of the summer sunshine or imagine how absolutely amazing a splash of fresh lemonade tasted on the tongue. Now, she was forced to return to the stuffy, dark attic of her childhood home. She was usually safe there.

Humans were cruel and selfish, justifying their evil actions of ousting ghosts from their homes for self-protection. Ghosts never hurt anyone. Myths, folklore, fairytales—hell, even ghost stories—tainted the reputation of ghosts. For much of the year, ghosts could live quietly and safely in their nostalgia, reminiscing days of youth and life in places that held a dearness to their hearts. When the leaves shrivelled red and fluttered from tree limbs, autumn was upon the mortal realm. October marked the beginning of the slaughter.

Ghosts as represented in fiction were misunderstood. They did not haunt. For some, choosing to remain on the mortal plane to observe their unique and fascinating way of life was ideal. Sure, many newly deceased humans opted not to return to the world that slayed them, but The Reaper was kind and generous to offer a choice at all. After days of adjustment to life in the afterlife, choices changed and new souls yearned to enjoy the mortal plane once again. It wasn’t haunting, it was revival.

Byulyi died decades ago in an accident that seemed so fuzzy and insignificant now. When The Reaper offered her a choice, she took her return to the mortal plane the first time. Freedom to travel anywhere in the world, she visited countries around the globe she was too financially unstable to travel to as a mortal. After years of a fun, she settled back in her childhood home. Most of her days were spent watching the children play, content to watch their youthful naivete.  

Well, until a beautiful woman moved into the house across the street. She was short and slender, brunette, often wore pastel colors despite the season. It appeared she lived alone. After a short while, she brought home a pretty, white kitten with a pink collar and heather grey paws. For some reason, she seemed lonely. If Byulyi were corporeal, she’d have knocked on that gorgeous woman’s door and welcomed her to the neighborhood. Probably would’ve tried to make a move on her, too. Respectfully, of course.

Byulyi wanted to wander from the attic, to visit this beautiful woman, to in some way have a connection with her… but if she left, they would get her. Ghosts were made of dark matter-composed plasma-based energy, any shift in that type of energy was easily detectable by ghost hunters. They set traps around the city, eagerly waiting for their prey to get snared.

Then, a sure and swift snuffing of her afterlife. The Reaper couldn’t reap snuffed ghosts.


	17. The Star - Wheesa (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this amazing [fanart](http://hwasa-thighs.tumblr.com/post/166268491869/tofuyi-i-mixed-different-eras-so-it-ended) and this [prompt](http://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/164411310529/otp-idea-909).

Hyejin wasn’t a psychic per se, but she was awfully talented at reading people. Body language, tone of voice, eye movement, clothing—it wasn’t judging people, it was interpreting the way they represented themselves to others. Some people were easy to read because they wanted to be read with ease; others were difficult, whether by voice or not. She took it as a personal challenge to decipher the intrinsic meaning in everyone’s disposition. **  
**

That’s why the occupation of a fortune teller was as ideal as it was fun. She happened upon it searching ads in the paper around Halloween time, when the general public’s taste for the enchanted and spooky was high. Hey, if she could turn profit from doing what she did every day anyway, she was there in a heartbeat.

Shifts were short and really only at nighttime when the curious folk dabbled around the town. Tipsy friends and love drunk couples were her favorite. They came for a good time, to laugh at the silliness of a psychic reading their life story through a deck of tarot cards, and to make snarky, playful comments about the other’s fantastical life. Couples, of course, always wanted to know if their love would last. A softie at heart, Hyejin couldn’t always tell the truth.

The money was awesome, but Hyejin loved the culture and experience. Her psychic tent was part of a mystics fair downtown that was only open on Friday and Saturday nights. Stars and moons, gold and silver, tassels and shimmer—the fair was gorgeous and whimsical. Her tent was decorated in crystals and galaxy tapestries. Naturally, she had the crushed velvet tablecloth draped over a small, round table with a massive crystal ball as the centerpiece. She wore jewel tones and heavy makeup, and even filed her nails to a vampy, stiletto point.

On All Hallow’s Eve, Hyejin was visited by a distraught woman with a lovely temperament. She was calm but bubbly, spoke gently but with intention, and had the most amazing, full-faced smile. She introduced herself as Wheein. She came to a psychic because she felt misguided and lost with her life. Typically, Hyejin would play up the enchanted, psychic vibes by wiggling her fingers at the crystal ball and pretending to read hidden messages in the incense smoke, but Wheein seemed to genuinely want guidance.

“This is known as the Celtic Cross spread. This is used to assess yourself and the situation with which you surround yourself,” Hyejin explained, internally grinning at Wheein’s adorable, attentive face. “Put your energy into the cards.”

As Wheein chose her cards and laid them in the pattern Hyejin instructed, she sucked in a deep, worried breath. Hyejin immediately interpreted Wheein as a usually successful woman who often got what she wanted through both hard work and charm; the girl likely fell into an unfortunate circumstance that caused a momentary setback. As Wheein flipped over the cards one by one, Hyejin’s initial thoughts were affirmed.

“Card one represents the present. It reflects your state of mind and your perception of your situation,” Hyejin explained. “ _The Star._  The woman on the card holds two containers of water. She pours the water out to nourish the earth and to continue the cycle of fertility… the other container pours the water onto dry land in five rivulets, representing the five senses… one foot on the ground, representing her practical abilities and good common sense, and the other foot in the water, representing her intuition and inner resources, and listening to her inner voice.”

After a while of explaining the cards as they were alone and together, a story unfolded. A young woman with keen intuition and impervious practicality suffering from a lack of inspiration in her daily life, which snowballed into resentment and lack of ambition. A classic case of apathy towards the brightness of life. When the relationship card was revealed, it stated hardship or heartbreak. Hyejin, curious for unprofessional reasons, inquired.

“I see… an absence of romance—”

Bashful, Wheein said, “I recently got out of a relationship with—”

“Well, he was a loser to dump you!” Hyejin added pointedly.

“ _She_ ,” Wheein laughed awkwardly. “ _She_  was a loser in general.”

“Ahhh~” Hyejin tried to muffled the excitement in her tone. Jeez, who was she to take advantage of her patrons?! This pretty girl sought her services for advice, and here she was prodding for information. Still, she couldn’t stop the slip of her tongue, “So, you’re gay?”

“Uh… yeah…” Wheein admitted, albeit hesitantly.

Hyejin made a tiny, chipper noise of amusement and carried on with the tarot reading. Wheein’s energy shifted to something more guarded, and Hyejin repeatedly kicked herself for poking at an obvious sore spot in Wheein’s life. Couldn’t be helped, she figured, since Hyejin was an insatiable flirt and Wheein was definitely, absolutely, one hundred percent her type.

As they chatted through the succeeding cards, Wheein’s body language grew more welcoming and receptive. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but Hyejin could’ve swore Wheein was reciprocating Hyejin’s kittenish mannerisms and shameless compliments.

“Card seven is the advice card. It sorts through the message of all the other cards to provide a recommendation for what approach to take to tackle your challenges,” Hyejin said. “ _Oh look!_  The Lovers. Which leads to the outcome, card ten.”

Wheein pulled a confused expression. Did the fortune teller just skip from card seven to card ten? What about eight and nine? Hyejin asked to hold Wheein’s hand as she hovered her her free hand over the crystal ball mystically. After several seconds of doing this, Hyejin nodded like she had found the answers to all of the world’s problems.

She squeezed Wheein’s hand to capture her full attention and stared into the depths of Wheein’s eyes. With a flirty smile, she said, “If you let me take you out to dinner, I’ll make all of your problems go away, my shooting star.”

Blushing, Wheein stuttered, “B-but, what’s my outcome? What’s card ten?”

“Rubbing her thumb along the ridge of Wheein’s knuckles, Hyejin replied, “ _Strength._ ”


	18. Silver Linings - Moonsun (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Part II of the Angel AU color series. [Read Part I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10517088/chapters/25998492).

Often forgotten about until the cool caress of nighttime, the silver glow of a full moon highlighted each ocean wave as it crashed into the earthy shore. A guiding beacon for nocturnal creatures, Byulyi emerged from her daytime slumber amongst the fluff of clouds to craft a stelliferous sky of shimmery stars and rapturous lunar phases. As an angel of the moon and the night, she wove dreams into sleeping minds from the whitish-silver lining of her Olympus perch. 

Byulyi was introduced to the concept of love centuries ago. Humans dreamt of the smiling faces of others, of their children, of their most cherished items. For decades, she understood the emotion to be desire, a derivative of lust and vice. As the earth’s rotation on its axis altered through time, especially during earth’s sun-soaked summers, she recognized the emotion to be a selfless sensation of adoration and fulfillment. Her understanding enhanced the creativity of the dreams she wove. Soon, human society crafted weddings and honeymoons as celebrations of love. 

Love permeated her being and changed the way she viewed not just the human world, but herself. During earth’s summertime, Byulyi saw her opposite angel--the angel of sunlight and daytime. Her heart ached whenever she saw the elusive angel. Angels weren’t supposed to love anyone other than Him, it was expressly forbidden, yet her heart violated that very premise. Consequently, she burdened herself with self-doubt and guilt; she learned the hard way that love wasn’t always magic, sometimes it was painful. 

How lonely it was to be an angel of the night. A sleeping world was beautiful and peaceful, but it was isolating. To be left alone with nothing but her own thoughts was Byul’s eternal curse. Every night she caught but a glimpse of the golden angel of sunlight, Yongsun, as she descended below the horizon to bring sunshine to the other half of earth. Only the bronze afterglow of Yongsun’s warm presence could be caught by Byulyi’s cold, silvery grasp before Wheein painted the atmosphere with rosey reds and tropical pinks. How lonely it was to be an angel of the night time and moonlight in love with the angel of sunshine and daylight. 

The once-spry feathers of her wings wilted like decaying autumn leaves. Their brilliant silver flecks dulled to grey. Her eager posture, erect and alert, slumped with the heaviness of her aloneness. The quality of her dreamweaving worsened as her vision of love soured. For centuries, Byulyi was content with her isolation. But now, melancholy stained her life. Why, when her heart swelled with love, did she feel sorrow? Why, when she watched over the sleepy earth, did she despise her loneliness? Was she always lonely? Was this love’s curse?

Byulyi hugged her knees to her chest as her large wings enveloped her, shielding her from the vibrant, golden rays of Yongsun’s rapid approach. Maybe if she didn’t bask in their warmth, she’d be okay. Maybe if she didn’t admire Yongsun’s goddess-like beauty from afar, this pain wouldn’t hurt so bad. But she couldn’t look away, her heart wouldn’t let her. Even for a mere second, Byulyi’s heart exploded with joy as the black of night turned gold. In Byulyi’s purest dreams, she dreamt of that magnificent bright light. Ah, just to touch that warmth… 

Just one touch…  


	19. Meet Me on Saturn - Hwabyul (T)

Intergalactic dating was so extra. As if it wasn’t already challenging enough to be a lesbian trying to date… Try factoring a distance of lightyears traveling from Mercury to Neptune, because that was Hyejin’s last relationship with a pretty little Mercurian girl with pin-straight black hair and a face as round and white as the planet she hailed from. 

Recently, Hyejin had been chatting with a silver-haired girl from Saturn who occupied her time surfing the icy rings on her longboard. She was a sporty girl with feminine touches, blood red nail polish to match her slip-on black and crimson checkerboard Vans. Her name was Byulyi, but she went by Moonbyul, Moon for short. Her profile pic featured an awkward angle selfie of her skating out in the asteroid belt with her hair tied up in a ponytail and squashed under her oxygen helmet. 

Home dwellings were different on Neptune than on Saturn. Because Saturn was a gaseous planet, human life was sustained through cylindrical space colonies that hovered in the planet’s orbit and was grounded by the planet’s gravity. The exterior of the colonies were lined with reflective solar panels that provide energy for nourishment of organism life. Sunlight was directly filtered into agricultural plants to satisfy photosynthesis needs. Inside, the colonies were divided by specialized sectors; only a few were actually human cities, all of which were affectionately named after Saturn’s numerous moons. Byulyi lived on Phoebe, a quirky microcolony encompassed by shimmery lesser rings and cosmic ice dust. 

On Neptune, where Hyejin was from, people lived in pyramid-shaped pods with steel legs that sprouted from the base and punctured the dense soil. As a bachelorette, she lived alone in a tiny pod in the heart of the capital city near the location of the Great Dark Spot storm. The blue atmosphere of the chilly planet casted an opalescent aura on the outside of her pod, but charming green succulent plants broke up the steadfast blue. From the outside, the pod looked cramped, but inside it was spacious and cozy. Inside, she lay on her humble-sized bed on her stomach, fuzzy sock-covered feet kicked up in the air as she scrolled through her messages with Moonbyul. 

 

**[Moon]:** Wanna get ramen with me on Pandora on Friday?

**[Hwasa]:** sure! :) what place?

**[Moon]:** Voyager 1 in the city~

 

So on Friday, Hyejin found herself strolling through Saturn’s unique space colonies in search of Pandora. Luckily, it seemed to be a popular microcolony that welcomed many tourists like herself (not all planets were as hospitable to tourists). Tourists were easily identified by donning their home planet space suits, most of which had the respective planet emblazoned above the left breast. After her travel shuttle anchored to the intermediate basin, travelers were herded out through a thin tube that lead to the central city. There, they could shed their cumbersome space suits and gussy up their usual attire. 

22nd century chic —metallic silver crop tops that wove together in intricate patterns across the collarbones, a slim-fitting high waisted skirt in electric blue (a trademark of Neptune that she proudly showcased), and glossy knee-high boots. Her sapphire blue hair was twisted up into two top knots, her bangs wispy as they framed her done-up face. Deep plum lipstick with lilac glitter eyeshadow and a fierce highlight on her prominent cheekbones. Look, intergalactic dating might’ve been extra, but so was she; she was out here living her fantasy. 

Byulyi wasn’t personally inclined towards the lipstick lesbian vibe. Instead, her image was that of a classy tomboy. She liked skinny-fitted, black slacks that accented her slender legs and a white tailored button-up shirt that frilled at the wrists. Her blazer was maroon and made of fine tweed; an enamel pin of a very golden Saturn shined from its spot on her blazer collar. She wore stylish closed-toe shoes with hard undersoles that clacked on the cement as she walked the busy Pandora sidewalks. Hands buried in her pants pockets, she weaved through globs of people as she sought out Voyager 1’s signature neon sign. 

Moonbyul heart soared to her throat when she spotted a beautiful girl in silver and blue leaning against the stucco exterior of the ramen shop. God, was that Hyejin? Her heart thumped wildly and her breathing picked up. Wow, she had never seen someone so incredibly beautiful. She collected her courage and compelled her feet to move. When she approached the girl, the girl looked her direction and smiled. Oh, there was that rapid thumping in her throat again. 

“Uh… Hyejin?” Byulyi greeted, though it sounded like a question. This girl was too pretty to be the girl Byulyi was here to dine with, right? Someone so pretty wouldn’t be caught dead with a rough-and-tumble lezbo like her, right? 

Hyejin’s smile widened. “Yes, hi~ Byulyi? Er, Moonbyul, I mean.”

Moonbyul nodded dumbly. The way Hyejin said her name released all the ansty butterflies in her stomach; the flutter of their wings tickled her insides and stole her breath. “Call me whatever you want,” she finally said, cursing herself for saying something so unwitty. 

“I like Byul.” Hyejin stood up and debated whether it was okay to formally greet her date with a hug, as was customary in Neptunian culture. “Your profile picture was cute, but it doesn’t do you justice. You’re very pretty.”

Byulyi nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked down bashfully. “Thank you,” she politely replied. Clearing her throat, she added, “So this is it! Voyager 1… named after the probe that discovered the moon Pandora in earth’s 1977. Though I’m sure you didn’t need to know any of that information…” 

“I like trivia facts! Did you know Neptune has five rings? Voyager 2 discovered them~” Hyejin showed off her trivia knowledge as well. This information was part and parcel of an elementary school education on each planet, but Neptune’s and Saturn’s spacecraft history intersect; it was something they could uniquely bond over. 

As if Hyejin couldn’t get any more perfect… Gorgeous and intelligent. Moonbyul was utterly smitten.

They were seated by partition wall in the middle-center of the restaurant where scaled models of early Voyager 1 spacecraft designs dangled from the ceiling by clear monofilament. Honestly, it was kind of tacky but also really, really endearing. The table was marbled with browns and yellows to mimic the natural gaseous texture of Saturn’s innermost climate. Their server was a short girl with a hot pink, ungelled mohawk; she had the Ursa Major constellation tattooed on her chest, which was confidently displayed above her low-cut uniform… not that Hyejin was gawking… 

Luckily, Byul didn’t seem the jealous type. In fact, she herself was admiring the waitress’s inked decolletage. When the server took their orders, they chatted comfortably. Their conversations titled like Hyejin’s jazzy laugh and Byulyi’s fluid body language. They bonded over their planets, over being gay, over hobbies and interests. When the ramen came in wide-mouthed bowls, Hyejin taught Moonbyul how to sop up the yummy broth with leaflets of nori. Byulyi adored the cute wrinkle on Hyejin’s nose when she giggled. 

At some point, they shared a large carafe of hot pomegranate sake. The potency was delayed, but it hit Byul like a meteor shower. She found herself asking those scandalous questions not meant for a first date — _ when did you find out you were gay? what was your first girl crush like? how was your first kiss? was it slow or fast? do you like it slow or fast? _ Apparently, this type of conversation never trespassed Hyejin’s zone of comfort; in fact, the Neptunian girl was quite the open book. The pinkish blush on Byulyi’s face wasn’t just from the alcohol. 

Moonbyul was a modest lover, vanilla in her sex life. Hyejin was different. People from Neptune were much freer in their sexuality, an experience Byul never grew up with. But as Hyejin told wild stories of her youth, all her untamed adventures, Moonbyul’s imagination perverted her date. Hyejin was excellent at reading people, but Byul was overt. With a smirk on her plum-colored lips, Hyejin footed the bill (with much protest from her Saturnian date) and lead Byul out of the restaurant by hand. 

Love hotels on Saturn were exotic to Hyejin, so Byulyi had to carry out transactions in a native Saturnian dialect Hyejin found irresistible. The door to their private room swung open when Hyejin captured Byul’s lips with her own. The top few buttons of her collar had been popped open on the elevator ascent to the eighth floor, the white material smudged with Hyejin’s dark lipstick. Back against the wallpapered wall, Byulyi’s chest moved with her breath, slow and deep, as Hyejin carefully undid each button to expose the girl’s heather grey bralette. 

“Oh my God…” Hyejin groaned. Her palm cupped Byul’s breast over her bralette and pressed kisses along her collarbone and down her cleavage line. 

Moonbyul pulled Hyejin’s face up by hooking her finger under the girl’s chin, leading her lips to her own. They embraced, warm bodies sharing contact, heartbeats synchronize as their tongues danced. Byul rotated their position, twirling Hyejin around and slowly walking her back until the Neptunian girl’s legs touched the edge of the hotel bed. Hyejin sat down and laid back on the plush comforter of the bed, and Byulyi sexily crawled over her curvaceous form, tasting each inch of exposed skin on her journey to those luscious lips. 

The love hotel came equipped with coffee and tea, so Hyejin was awakened by the distinct aroma of hot coffee and the gurgle of the coffeemaker. Oi, she slept in her top knots, though they loosened from last night’s excursions. She blinked the sleepiness from her eyes, then sat up when Byul brought her a hot cup of coffee in bed. She accepted the beverage graciously.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure how you take your coffee...” Byulyi started, but Hyejin interjected with a chaste kiss to her coffee-stained lips. She couldn’t stop the stupid smile on her face from the sudden affection.

“Seems like something you should learn, doesn’t it?” Hyejin teased before taking a sip of coffee. “Mmm~ I take my coffee black. This is perfect.” 

Swallowing her shyness, Moonyul gathered the gall to say, “No, you are.” 

Hyejin giggled. “So, next date on Neptune?” 


	20. Mango and Linen - Wheesun (M)

Cleaning three star hotels in paradise didn’t earn her the best paycheck, but she could afford the juiciest mangoes in the whole world with just two dollars. She had a long walk to work from her apartment, but at least she passed a fruit stand with spiky, yellow pineapples, heart shaped strawberries, and green-orange mangos along the way. Wheein liked to think about small things like that when she took her fifteen minute lunch break, nibbling the orange flesh off the oblong seed of the mango she brought to eat.

Her linen apron was a small heap on the stair step beside her as she sat, bare feet together as she wiggled the sand off her toes. She liked to escape to this quiet, quaint spot out back of Hotel Hawaii to inhale the salty sea air into her lungs. It was a nice change from all the chemicals of her cleaning cart. Pink hibiscus bushes rattled in the gentle breeze, their tropical fragrance a lovely complement to the ocean air.  
  
Luckily Yongsun gave her a hairband to borrow, else her honey-blonde locks would flap about her head wildly. Mango juice in loose hair was an unfortunate, sticky mess. Yongsun was good about helping her comb the knots out, and admittedly Wheein enjoyed the girly affection in the lazy hours of early evening. They’d share a bottle of Chardonnay, giggling over work rumors as the blazing sun disappeared into the violet horizon. She was fortunate Yongsun lived nearby.  
  
In her three and a quarter years working at Hotel Hawaii, Wheein grew close to Yongsun, an older woman with impeccable work ethic. They were closer in age than Wheein played it up to be, often teasing the elder about being older and wiser, yet so unable to handle her alcohol.  
  
Yongsun being a lightweight was a blessing in disguise. A year ago, a company luau hosted by Hotel Hawaii supplied an open bar with a bartender that mixed delicious frozen rum runners that Yongsun couldn’t stop guzzling. Summertime in beautiful Hawaii, the weather was humid and hot, and no linen clothing was breathable enough to ventilate the heat prickling Yongsun’s skin.

A waxing crescent moon accented the crests of ocean waves before they crashed upon the seashell shore, their steady rhythm complementing the hand drums that animated the dancefloor with tipsy swayers. Wheein’s white linen dress was sheer in the right light, and she looked so fucking beautiful Yongsun’s better judgement lost over her insatiable lust.  

She pulled Wheein away from the dancefloor and into a tiny tiki hut nearby. Candle flames flickered from tiki torches outside the hut, their light casting the shadows of their bodies onto the white sand on the other side. Dried palm fronds hanging down like tendrils from the hut roof concealed the life inside; no passerby could see Yongsun pinning Wheein against a wooden support beam, her rum-laced tongue licking Wheein’s bottom lip, Wheein’s hand pushing up the thin linen of Yongsun’s slit-thigh skirt.  
  
Their kiss was slow, purposeful. Hands roamed bodies like embarking on a glorious expedition. Hips rocked together lazily. The heat of their bodies permeated through the linen of their clothes, sweat saturating the fabric and revealing the feminine beauty beneath. Yongsun kissed open-mouthed kisses down Wheein’s neck, collarbone, slipping the strap of her dress down her demure shoulder to taste the salty skin of her breast. Wheein’s fingers pulled at the string of Yongsun’s bikini bottom, palm cupping the soft, round skin of her ass.

They made out until Wheein couldn’t keep quiet anymore, breath heavy and body nearly naked from Yongsun’s greedy hands stripping her. They returned to their assigned room in Hotel Hawaii, flopping onto the bed without bothering with the lights. Yongsun showed Wheein what skills came with experience and age, making the younger quiver with her quick tongue and three fingers. Wheein showed Yongsun the benefit of boundless, youthful energy. They stayed awake late enough to watch the waxing crescent moon transform into a brilliant, golden sun.

 

As Wheein sat on the stair step in the last four minutes of her lunch break, Yongsun stopped by the back door with her cart, poking her head through the door to steal a mango-flavored kiss from her pretty girlfriend before returning to work.

Cleaning three star hotels in paradise didn’t earn her the best paycheck, but she met the love of her life in Hotel Hawaii. The mangos weren’t too bad either.


	21. Drive-In - Wheesa (M)

Wheein’s lips tasted like her mint lip balm, and they tingled Hyejin’s lips as the two made out in the backseat of Hyejin’s daddy’s 1954 cherry red Corvette. At the drive-in for a late night movie, the star speckled sky was the only witness to their forbidden love. 

Hyejin was the bad girl heartbreaker type, that confident girl society labeled as rude, that femme fatale with curves to kill and sass for anyone who  _ dared _ cross her. Wheein was the good girl type who baked apple pie and went to church on Sundays, she wore white gloves that matched her conservative pink and white dress, and she  _ never _ talked back to her elders. 

Hyejin’s relationship with Wheein was the cliched stuff of storybooks, but cliches were cliches because they were rooted in  _ truth. _ The good girl always went for the bad girl for the thrill; the bad girl always went for the good girl for the stability. 

Hyejin rolled with the eastside greaser gang known as the Blue Kats, a group of Korean American youth disenfranchised by the distinctly stratified social classes of their neighborhood. In her signature cropped pedal pushers, red heeled wedges, white tank polished with a black leather jacket, Hyejin’s beauty was raw. She wore her hair up, dark curls pulled up by a red bandana while loose curls dangled by her pierced ears. Her nail polish and lipstick were a cherry red — a matching shade to her daddy’s Corvette. 

Against Wheein’s pale skin, that prominent red even  _ looked _ dangerous. Wheein would turn heads if she ever wore such a scandalous color. All of suburbia would riot, citing rock ‘n roll and fast cars as a reason for her obvious rebellion. Red was the color of lust, and Wheein’s virginal image needed to be preserved at all costs, for she would make an ideal housewife for one lucky man some day. 

Wheein was prisoner of her white picket fence life, and Hyejin was attractive greaser girl ready to help Wheein paint that fence rebel red. 

Alas, their relationship satisfied yet another cliche — the heart wanted what the heart couldn’t have, and 1950s America frowned upon a sexually liberated woman, let alone a  _ lesbian. _ A same sex relationship was taboo far beyond their social differences.  

So they met at the drive-in theater, suffering through terrible movies just to make out in Hyejin’s daddy’s car. It was dark enough to remain anonymous, elusive, blending in with every other hormone-crazed teenager keening for sexual contact. 

With the top on the Corvette, the windows fogged from their breathy moans. Hyejin’s hand under Wheein’s mint green halter dress cupping her white lace bra, cherry red lips leaving smooch marks along the curve of Wheein’s shoulder, other hand caressing the soft skin of Wheein’s thigh underneath her petticoat. Wheein shyly pulling at the fly of Hyejin’s pedal pushers, hands eager to delve into the wet warmth underneath Hyejin’s thong. Wheein’s own hips rocking into Hyejin’s fingers, desperate for that satisfying touch only Hyejin could give her…

In the solace of that 1954 cherry red Corvette, Wheein’s cookie-cutter life was interesting and Hyejin was safe from her life on the streets. This was their own slice of heaven  _ together; _ this was their own slice of heaven in a world not ready for their love.    
  



	22. The Solar Clan (Eternal Eclipse) - OT4 (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally its own piece, but alas I will not finish it. It will be posted here as a drabble chapter for you wonderful readers to enjoy!

It was human error to assume a wooden stake through the heart could kill a vampire.

Folktales of angry mobs wielding pitchforks and torches and wooden stakes, shouting profanities and ill wishes at the wretched monsters that lurked the black of night, riddled human storybooks with false moral superiority. It wasn’t the creatures of the night who were the monsters, it was the humans. With their easily-impressionable, feeble minds, mortals eager to boast their self-righteousness tainted the twilight with their hatred for any who were _different_.

A time came when those who were different struck back. Armed with sharp claws and sharper teeth, those who were different drew blood. Upon the morning glory of their bloodbath, those who were different retreated into caves and caverns, leaving only bloodless carcasses for the buzzards to pick at.

Over time, isolation influenced evolution. Those who were different, those who _sought_ blood, had violence coerced into their genetics as they hunted live meals. Village elders of human communities taught the children never to wander beyond the swamps where bones bleached white by sunlight built great ivory castles among the marsh. The savages who lived there, they explained to the children, were called vampires.

To err was human—but it was the error of the vampire to allow a human into their heart. Wooden stakes didn’t kill vampires, human compassion did.

In a time where humans understood very little about the world around them, vampirekind evolved greatly. Human medicine was weak, their streets were rancid, and their minds were infantile. Religion and politics scandalized civilizations, hindering human progress.

In 541 AD, the first pandemic of plague swept through the Mediterranean basin, killing most of the civilized world. As humans perished, vampires fed off their decaying bodies—consuming rich, healthy blood was impossible due to the devastating death rate of the living population. In its destructive wake, the lingering plague introduced neophyte immunity to vampiric genetics from desperate survival tactics.

In the thirteenth century, the second pandemic of plague pillaged Europe so swiftly, it was remembered by history as The Black Death. Humans, still infantile in their progress through earth’s timeline, took to cloaking themselves in heavy, black gowns with thick gloves, spectacles, and a bird-like mask that stowed bundles of dried herbs. They called themselves plague doctors, and they visited the homes of the sick to splice the buboes of plague on their ill-stricken bodies. Their efforts were futile, for The Black Death had permeated every crevice of Europe. Death was unavoidable, inevitable. Too few humans remained to even bury their dead.

Again, human bodies adorned the streets for hungry vampires to feast off of. Some vampires were not as lucky as others—perhaps they were sired from a poor bloodline—and The Black Death claimed them too. For those who survived, the exposure bolstered their neophyte immunity, evolving their very genes to withstand the perils of humankind.

And for some humans, if they begged on their hands and knees with tears in their eyes and sorrow in their hearts, vampirekind would grant them a merciful death so they would not wither from The Black Death. One woman in particular, the daughter of a merchant and a woman of childbearing age, did not beg for death—she begged for life, to be undead, to carry the spite she nursed in her bosom since her birth into the afterlife.

No one knew it at the time, but that was the beginning of the Solar Clan. The notorious Solar Clan led by Queen Yongsun, an all-female crime syndicate known for their particularly cunning and brutal methods of business.

Queen Yongsun wasn’t always a queen. To be a queen meant to slay and to conquer. In a world dominated by men and kings, a woman had to be undeniably terrifying to steal the crown. Yongsun was out for blood.

In just short of a decade, Yongsun shook the vampire world by slaughtering the elder who sired her, claiming he was ‘too delicate of a man to carry out business.’ Murder of an elder was more than disrespectful; it was heinous. In a time when the Council of Elders ordered for a more civilized existence of vampirekind—hoping to permanently stow away memories of blatant barbarism of decaying human bodies due to catastrophic thirst for blood in times of old—Yongsun rebelled in the worst way.

She was shunned by traditionalist vampires. A target on her back, she dodged attempts at her life for years. She fed for sustenance, and if her mortal victim was pretty, she’d turn them; promising her fledgling vampire childe the world, she fueled them with empty compliments and great sex—unbeknownst to them, she used them as pawns in the deadly game she played with the Council of Elders. They were foolish pawns. Bloodlust consumed her just as rage did.

All empathy she felt as a human died the night she sliced the last remaining elder’s throat. No blood tasted as rich, satisfying. That was the night vampirekind saw a shift in power. Vampirekind was now a matriarchy led by the most gruesome, beautiful vampiress to have ever lived.

With Queen Yongsun, a new bloodline imperious to human illness began. A bloodline, the Solar Clan, cradling human civilization in its bloody hands. A bloodline so divine it was beyond human error, vampire error,  _all_ error…

Or so she thought.

1650 marked the dawn of the Golden Age of Piracy, a time of merciless buccaneering for money, sex, and power across the Seven Seas. A woman of Asian descent born in Europe and raised to make a modest living, Yongsun abandoned her mortal life to be the most feared woman of her kind. After she ravaged Europe, she travelled abroad upon a sailing ship to the Caribbean. Foreign language was of no challenge to her, for her many years of life make quick work of language acquisition. Her feisty personality established popularity on the island. It helped, also, that she was a woman of splendid beauty.

Yongsun, dressed as an exquisite prostitute, loitered amidst the dockside taverns frequented by pirates. She’d ransack their moored ships after the last crew member stepped foot inside the nearby tavern, expertly seeking out the heart of the mighty ship to discover looted treasures. Men often boasted of their extraordinary talents, grinning smugly with a foamy mug of ale in their fist as they wallowed in their arrogance at the expense of lesser men. Pirates were no different. While pirates drunkenly inflated their own egos, bragging about gold and executing rival captains, Yongsun stripped the floorboards of their ships. Only occasionally was there actually any treasure.

Some nights when the moon was full and round in the sky, when the air was salty from ocean spray, she’d sit at the dock and people watch. Mortals were so boring and predictable. It was easy to seduce a man with a flash of cleavage and a sultry stare; drunk men were easy prey. Men of noble blood involved in shady dealings with pirates were her prime target, only because their blood wasn’t soured by prolonged voyages at sea; her tastebuds were too sensitive to the bitterness of Scurvy.

The best nights were when Yongsun snatched herself a gorgeous woman. Noble women in tight corsets and white linens, face streaked with makeup from hours of sobbing over the loss of their husbands who never returned from their years-long voyages. They were easy prey, too. Women tasted sweeter, their blood smooth and flavorful. So many fond memories of lapping blood off full, exposed breasts, of biting the mocha skin of thick thighs, or shredding dresses in the heat of climax. Unlike male victims, Yongsun never killed her female prey.

Until one night.

A captain by the name Lady Albatross was the finest buccaneer of the Caribbean Sea. She was petite and feminine, an appearance contradictory of her haggard male counterparts. In the beginning of her savage reign as captain, many mutinies erupted over the presence of a woman aboard a pirate ship. All who opposed her died brutally at her blade. Only a few knew her birth name, and Yongsun was one of those few; to Yongsun, Lady Albatross was known as Wheein.

They fucked all night, loud and shameless, orgasm after orgasm as Yongsun licked the deep red blood dripping tantalizingly down the curve of Wheein’s pale breasts. For the first time in nearly a century, Yongsun realized her romantic feelings towards the captain. In the throes of passion, she sired Wheein, claiming the captain as eternally hers.

Together, the two formed a powerful, ruthless duo of buccaneers who sailed in the black of night to loot gold, jewels, and other precious treasures from nobles and peasants alike. No one who saw them ever lived to tell the tale. The only evidence to remain was a wake of bloodshed and hollowed safes. No one was safe; nothing was safe.

The modern era of North America greeted Yongsun and her childe Wheein warmly. Women of wealth from centuries of buccaneering the Seven Seas, they lived comfortably. Designer clothes, opulent mansion atop the Hollywood hillside, expensive cars—a stereotype of a life of luxury. They involved themselves in many  _business partnerships_ with the fine people of the state of California. For women of their  _qualifications,_ business was _always_ good.  

One of their best investments was the Ruby Elysium, a nightclub with a VIP lounge, live entertainment, a fully stocked bar, and characteristic red mood lighting. It was a popular destination for the wealthier citizens of California. Happy patrons meant a booming business; or, according to Yongsun, wealthy patrons meant a wealthy business.

Yongsun and Wheein themselves often frequented the Ruby Elyisum. As of late, there was a dazzling new bartender Yongsun had her eye on. Hyejin was her name, according to club owner Seunghyun Choi. Saturday nights, the lethal duo found themselves observing their newest investment.

From the dimly lit VIP lounge of the Ruby Eilyisum, Hyejin was being watched like the prey she was. The VIP lounge, sequestered off from the dancefloor, was hidden by heavy, red velvet curtains draped off of intricate, wrought iron dowels. Though Hyejin tended the bar at the club, she had never ventured to the VIP lounge—only exceptionally wealthy people with great influence occupied the prestigious, luxurious place. Rumor had it there were plush couches, neon red lighting, and mysterious coffin-like boxes engraved with fine silver and gold.

From amidst the curtains, she knew she was being hunted. The exhibitionist in her loved it, _craved it._

As a bartender, Hyejin was no stranger to entertainment; she engaged in elaborate shows, juggling citrus and tying knots in cherry stems with her tongue as she mixed potent cocktails for any patron eager to toss his cash at a pretty woman.

When a handsome genteman in a three piece suit and prominent cheekbones—clearly a man of wealth, possibly in organized crime—asked for a Manhattan, Hyejin happily obliged. She put on the ritz, and he thought her show was for him; he chuckled lowly, seductively as she poured the sweet vermouth and bitters into a shiny aluminum shaker. Her breasts pressed tightly together as she poured the cocktail. To garnish, Hyejin popped a maraschino cherry into her mouth, stem and all, before retrieving only the tied stem from her red-stained lips afterward.

The man whispered a ‘thank you’ in a sultry, masculine voice that would’ve excited Hyejin far more if she wasn’t already aroused by the secret voyeur behind the VIP lounge curtain. Still, she bit her burgundy lower lip, feigning damsel-like innocence, when the wealthy man withdrew cash from the inner pocket of his suit jacket. She leant forward so he could slip the cash into her cleavage; a 100 dollar bill—a man of wealth indeed. Yongguk Bang, his name was, which she discovered after mixing two drinks for him. How amusing to be tipped for a show that wasn’t even for him—it was a show for the mysterious voyeur in the VIP lounge.

Shortly after Yongguk Bang left, the owner of the club approached her behind the bar. Owner Seunghyun Choi, popular with women for being tall, handsome, clean cut, and well-dressed, explained that the  _very wealthy_ client in the VIP lounge placed a special request of her bartending services at the private bar in the mysterious lounge. Hyejin smiled brightly, prettily; she was simply  _aching_ to discover the voyeur’s identity. 

She smoothed down the wrinkles in her black dress and fluffed the curls in her jet black hair. Her diamond jewelry sparkled in the light. She looked like a woman of prestige, which was of utmost importance if she was to make an impression on the wealthy voyeur. Hyejin exhaled her nerves— _s_ _igh,_  if she was already so hot and bothered from a distant gaze, how well would she hold up under direct gaze? God, she hoped it would be a smoldering as she imagined it to be.

When she parted the thick, velvet curtains, the room was rose-tinted and smelt of dragon’s blood and patchouli. There were three women and two men, all formally dressed; the men in three piece suits and the women in elegant dresses. They exuded confidence, sex appeal, and importance. Not to seem completely starstruck, Hyejin bowed a greeting before entering the private bar.

“Hello, I am Hyejin Ahn. I am here to prepare your drinks tonight. Please notify me of any requests.” As she mixed drinks, she heard soft muttering, but she didn’t hazard a glance upward out of respect. Whoever the people were, they were far more important than her; they seemed to be a part of something much, much larger than anything she could fathom.

Then, a sexy, feminine voice pulled her from her thoughts. “What’s your name?” it asked.

Hyejin finally glanced up. A small breath escaped her with her realizing it. She couldn’t help it, the owner of the voice was the most gorgeous creature she had ever laid eyes on—porcelain skin and chocolate brown hair, soft features with devilish undertones, a piercing gaze. The voyeur. She smirked, playing it cool, “I don’t know you well enough to tell you that.”

“Aw~” The woman replied as she rested an arm on the bartop. Her gold bracelets shined under the rosy lounge lighting. “I’m Solar.”  
  
“That’s a fake name.”  
  
The woman known as Solar grinned. Her stare was pointed, all black and endless and intense, and it caused a shiver to run up Hyejin’s spine. If looks could kill...  
  
“If you’re Solar, I’m...  _Hwasa_ ,” Hyejin said.  
  
Solar quirked her head, clearly enjoying the little game the bartender was playing. “Nice to meet you, Hwasa,” she teased.  
  
Goodness, she was beautiful. Hyejin gulped. “Likewise.”  
  
“How old are you?” Solar inquired as she carded a hand through her hair and glanced at the wall of expensive liquor. She examined it as if she were studying for a test.  
  
“Twenty-one.”  
  
Solar smirked, almost chuckling, then fixed her gaze on Hyejin once more. Her manicured fingertip traced the woodgrain patterns in the bartop. “Ah, so you should call me unnie.”  
  
“So, you should buy my drink?” Hyejin replied, the corner of her lips curving up. She was feeling daring.  
  
“You’re saying you’ll have a drink with me?” Quick and witty, Solar countered the question. It was obvious the woman was as cunning as she was gorgeous. No wonder she seemed to be of importance, she was a smart woman.  
  
“How old are you?” Hyejin finally asked after a pause.  
  
“Twenty-six.” It wasn’t a lie, technically. The woman known as Solar was to be twenty-six forever, twas the vampire’s curse.  
  
Hyejin smirked, a small chuckle leaving her lips as he met Solar’s eyes with her own. “I don’t usually allow  _old women_  to buy me drinks.”

Truth was, she had quite the fetish for older women. Suddenly, her skin felt hot again.

“Then can I be your first?” Solar requested without a moment’s hesitation.


	23. Puppy Love - Moonsun (T)

Having a three month old puppy was simultaneously a pain in the ass and the most adorable blessing. Yongsun always considered herself more of a cat person—hell, she owned two cats (whom she loved with every fiber of her being because they were the most precious jerks on the face of the planet)—but when she walked by the humane society on her walk to the parking garage near work, her heart pulled her into that building. She was always bad with self-control when it came to animals, especially the babies, so when she entered the puppy room and made eye contact with the cutest, sleepiest black and white mutt pup, she knew she was done for.

Which was how Yongsun ended up with three fur children in her tiny apartment. With a puppy bouncing around, the quietness previously granted to her from her cats was replaced with incessant chewing of squeaky toys and rooting around in shoe piles for the stinkiest sock. It was cute, though, to have a pet that wanted her affection at all times.

She spent a whole day waiting to name him. It was unfair to name a pet something unbefitting of their personality. Though she scoured her brain for cool names, none quite fit the puppy. He was goofy and clumsy but sleuthy and energetic. He loved finding pine cones and sticks, though that was probably the retriever in him. On his adoption papers, it said he was a lab mix, but he had big, floppy ears and eyes deeper than sound. After a long walk one evening, Yongsun finally decided on a name—Cecil. Nerdy but cunning, and a little bit cute.

At this point, Yongsun was a glorified dog mom. She took pictures like all those dog people online, went on walks, met new people, met new dogs, and enjoyed playing fetch just as much as Cecil.

Then she heard about _The Park._ A park where everyone took their dogs on the weekends.

And that was how Yongsun found herself sitting on the park bench in a section of the park labeled ‘Small Dogs.’ Cecil wasn’t a small dog per se, but he was a pup who would surely be played with a little too roughly in the big dog section. As he ran around with the other dogs, she sat by herself on the bench. It was a hot, humid summer day, so she wore shorts and a tank top with a floppy hat.

She enjoyed her solitude until a feminine voice caught her attention from the side. Her heart stopped when she laid eyes on the owner of the voice—a slender, blonde haired woman in androgynous clothes with a brown and black brindle puppy. They made eye contact after she unhooked the pup from its leash, and immediately Yongsun looked away, her heart beating rapidly.

God, she was so pretty! Totally Yongsun’s type. She snuck another peek from under the brim of her floppy hat only to realize the pretty woman was walking right towards her. Ah! She looked away again, her heart in her throat now.

“Hi, do you mind if I sit here?”

Yongsun gulped. No. Yes. No, but yes. “Sure.”

The woman smiled and took a seat. “I’m Byulyi. Nice to meet you~”

“Same to you. I’m Yongsun.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here, Yongsun. I would’ve remembered a face like yours.” Byulyi’s voice was smooth and sweet like honey.

 _What?_ Yongsun could’ve choked right there. That was flirty, right? Was… was this Byulyi girl flirting with her? Oh god, was Byulyi gay too? Miracles did happen! But… oh jeez, Yongsun didn’t know what to say to that? Like, that was good…

Yongsun cleared her throat. “Yeah, I-I’m new. This is my first time taking my puppy to the park. He’s the black and white on—Oh my god, I’m sorry!”

Byulyi laughed at Yongsun’s pink face of embarrassment. Cecil was on top of her dog humping it.

Grinning, Byulyi commented. “I see he’s healthy. My poor Luna is too popular with the boys at this park.” She laughed at Yongsun’s widened eyes. “Hey, it’s okay. She’s spayed. Which I am thankful for because apparently she’s a total babe.”

That was it! The opening! The material to flirt back! Now Yongsun just had to muster up the courage to actually say it. Ugh, it was greasy, but damnit Byulyi was _hot_ and _here_ and _gay,_ and Yongsun was not going to pass up another gay _serendipity._ “Oh? So she takes after her mom?”

Byulyi froze for a second, completely astonished. Slowly, her lips curled into an amused smile. There was a twinkle in her eyes that captivated Yongsun more. “So you are gay after all. Here I thought I was crushing on the new, straight girl. Glad I have a shot now~”

Yongsun’s mouth went dry. Oh my god! What… what was she supposed to say to that? Byulyi was smooth, and Yongsun was utterly helpless. She giggled awkwardly, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. “You… always had a shot,” she muttered, mortified by her own words. How did people like Byulyi flirt so easily?

Byulyi chuckled. “I see…” She placed her hand on Yongsun’s, careful not to intrude on her personal space but happy when she didn’t flinch or pull away. “Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Moon Byulyi. I’m gay. I think you’re cute, new girl. Your dog thinks mine is cute. I think we should go on a double date.”

“Yeah!” Yongsun covered her mouth. Did she really just blurt out her enthusiasm like a total loser? She cleared her throat. “I mean, yeah, sounds like a lot of fun.”

Byulyi grinned and pressed a kiss to the back of Yongsun’s hand. “How about next Sunday at the dog park?”


	24. Distraction - OT3; Wheesasun (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my writing folder for a year. Figured I'd post it.

They were allowed to play with Wheein when Byulyi was out.

It was innocent enough, really. Nothing too serious or too sexual, just lots of nuzzling and crooning and affection. The omega was bitey, often expressing her love through sharp nips rather than soft words. She was too shy to verbalize, so she kept her fangs sharp, and she was too awkward in public to hold hands, so she was handsy in the comfort of their home.

As betas, Yongsun and Hyejin spent a lot of time together. They were familiar with each other’s bodies, smells, quirks, and because of Wheein, they developed a _thing_ for biting. Wasn’t always sexual, but when Wheein’s heat was imminent, the biting escalated into delicious something the rest of the pack returned home to.

Hyejin was much more comfortable asserting herself, so it came as no surprise that she found herself being chomped on by their playful omega first.

They were all sitting down playing a card game when it happened. When Wheein bit the meat of her shoulder, Hyejin turned her head so her lips ghosted over the shell of the omega’s ear; she whispered gentle words of encouragement and praise, smiling when the omega’s cheeks flushed a pretty pink. When Wheein got like this, her scent enveloped the entire room—the smell of fresh earth after a rainstorm. _God_ , it was positively intoxicating.

Left arm and shoulder covered in red, jaw-shaped bite marks, Hyejin reached out to rub Yongsun’s thigh. Rubbing small circles into the flesh, Yongsun found herself sucking on her lower lip as Hyejin captured Wheein’s mouth with her own. They kissed softly, slowly, until the pretty pink deepen to red. When the omega gasped, Hyejin’s tongue licked into her mouth. The beta had one hand threaded through Wheein’s dark locks and the other inching its way up Yongsun’s thigh. The omega’s scent was working its way through Yongsun and driving her crazy.

As Wheein whimpered, Yongsun found herself subconsciously leaning toward the two, wanting to be involved and outright pouting at the lack of biting and kissing _she_ was receiving. Sometimes it was hard for her to vocalize her desires, too, but the sharp edge of Hyejin’s jaw as she kissed Wheein was tantalizing.

She crawled over, instantly latching her mouth to the underside of the other beta’s jaw, lapping at the delicious skin. Her scent was so prominent and tempting, like iced Darjeeling on a warm summer day, and Yongsun was absolutely _parched._ Hyejin broke the kiss, gasping when Yongsun bit into the column of her neck; Wheein was needy, she wanted _more more more,_ so she licked at Hyejin’s lips until the beta initiated another breathtaking kiss.

Still pouty and more than a little jealous, Yongsun rubbed at Wheein’s thigh as Hyejin’s hand rubbed the wetness between her legs. Even though the omega was flustered, rutting her hips up for friction, Yongsun’s hand slid under the thin fabric of Wheein’s shirt to caress the soft flesh of her abdomen. She’d be touched all over soon enough, pampered in attention and kisses and bites, but Yongsun wanted to _play_ with her first, get her love drunk off of the beta’s own dark cocoa scent…


End file.
